Comfort Me
by bridgtonbaby
Summary: Post Mockingjay, Pre epilogue. Katniss explores here feelings for Peeta, and they try to get over their past to start a future. But things are never as easy, or as simple, as they seem. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Not my characters, but obviously belong to the fantastic Suzanne Collins._**  
><strong>

**Comfort Me**

It took a while to adjust. At first time passed in a daze, vivid daydreams filled my days, and restless nights followed. I kept myself contained in my house that was so empty without my mother and Prim, scared of what lay beyond my front door. Sometimes I'd go and sit by the window and look out over the woods, my hands itching for my bow as my eyes land on birds fluttering from the trees, and rabbits and squirrels bounding across the meadow.

It's a soft summer's day and sunlight is streaming through the window. I lie in bed, watching specs of dust dance in the rays of the sun, my nightshirt clinging to my skin in the humidity. My throat is dry, so I slip off the bed and wander down to the kitchen, the marble floors cooling my feet. After I've found a glass, I pad over to the sink and fill it with some cool water. As I turn off the tap I hear a rap at the door, making me flinch. It couldn't be Haymitch, it was noon and he'd most likely be immobile or passed out cold already. I take a quick sip of my water to quench my thirst momentarily before slipping through into the hallway, curiosity consuming me. Who on earth could it be? No one visited me anymore except Haymitch, on rare occasions, and Greasy Sae every evening to cook me dinner. I run my fingers through my hair quickly before I grasp the door handle and tug it open. I squint in the bright sunlight, by body going rigid. A pair of soft blue eyes meet mine and my body shivers despite the blistering heat. And then he smiles. My body relaxes, and a smile pulls at my lips in return to his grin. It feels like it has been so long since I've seen him, but I know it has only been several weeks. He takes a step towards me, and I feel my stomach churn. My heart pounds in my chest, and I have this bizarre feeling that seems somewhat familiar.

"Hey Katniss, I've just got back and I wanted to drop by and see how you were doing.." Peeta mumbles, biting his lip.

He'd been in the Capitol helping President Paylor win over the residents there, finishing his therapy in the meantime. They'd wanted us both to take part in the public appearances and interviews, but it was decided that I am too unstable and unpredictable right now and I might be more of a hindrance than a help.

I just look at him, eyes wide, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" he grins as his eyes slide over my bare legs and ruffled nightshirt. My cheeks warm, my eyes sink to my feet as I blush, having forgotten that I wasn't dressed.

"I, um.. No. I.." I stutter, my cheeks flushing more. "Hi, Peeta" I manage to say, my throat getting tighter. I rake my eyes over his body briefly, noticing his muscular shoulders and strong arms under his t-shirt. My eyes snap back up to his as I realise I'd just been standing there gawking. His eyes soften and he steps closer, making my heart skip a beat.

"I've missed you Katniss" he says, his hand brushing my arm, giving me goose bumps. My head feels light, and I have no idea what has come over me. He sweeps a strand of hair from my eyes and I suck in a breath.

"I've missed-" I manage to say before he pulls me into a tight hug. I can feel his warm arms through my nightshirt and my skin prickles at the sensation. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his neck. He smells so good. Like pine and heat and home. I breath him in, realising how much I've missed this familiarity.

His grip loosens and he stands so close to me, our noses nearly touching. His soft breath tickles my face, and I can't help my lips from spreading into a smile. He opens his eyes and grins.

"What are you so happy about?" he chuckles, studying my face.

"It's nice to have you back, Peeta"

* * *

><p>That evening, Peeta joined me for dinner. We talked until the early hours of the morning, catching up on what we'd both been up to, or rather, what I hadn't. We started to fall into a routine, and every evening he'd eat dinner at mine, sometimes joining me for lunch too. My days began to revolve around spending time with him, and I'd started to hunt again, but I knew that I couldn't ignore this unusual feeling I had when I was around him.<p>

I am sitting in front of the fire reading when I hear the front door creak open. I place my book down and get up, stretching my legs before sidling into the hallway.

"Peeta..?" I call out. There is no reply, and uneasiness starts to take hold. I hear a sound behind me, and before I can turn around, a pair of soft hands cover my eyes. I yelp in surprise. Peeta chuckles.

"It's only me silly" he whispers by my ear. I bite my lip, curious as to what he is up to. I feel him guiding me through the house, and then he stops. The air smells good and wholesome, and I wonder where we are.

"What are you doing? Where are we?" I start to query. But he doesn't answer my questions.

"Promise not to open your eyes until I say so?" he asks. I nod, smiling in anticipation. I hear him shuffling about, moving things, and I'm tempted to peak, but I don't. And then the noise stops, and I can feel him beside me, warmth radiating from his skin and his smell engulfing me. My heart flutters. And there it is, that feeling again. One I've still not come to understand, but has become so familiar.

"Open them" he whispers. I peak through my fingers and I see my kitchen transformed. Flour, rolling pins, bowls and the like are strewn across this usually tidy room. The oven is on and is making a low humming sound. I turn to look at Peeta, a small smile on his lips, and pride in his eyes. And then it clicks. Bread. We are going to make bread.

"Oh Peeta! I.. thank you!" I gush. I know Peeta doesn't like to bake much anymore because it reminds him of his family, whose loss is still very fresh in his mind. I see a glint of pain in his eye as he looks across the room, but he soon smiles back at me, taking my hand and pulling me towards the table. He shows me how to knead the dough, making it look effortless, his muscles visibly flexing under his t-shirt. I lose concentration and just watch him work silently, not noticing myself that he has stopped until a cloud of white hits my face. I blink for a second, flour falls off my eyelashes and I stare at Peeta in surprise.

"Did you.. did you just throw flour at me?" I demand. He chuckles, a grin pulling at his mouth, before turning back to his dough. I shove my fist into my dough and gouge out a clump of the soft stuff. I pat it into a ball in my hands and then chuck it at Peeta, hitting his chest. Breath leaves him in a whoosh and he turns to look at me, a cheeky smirk on his face. One hand still on his dough, I can sense he is poised for a fight. I lift my hand towards the bag of flour, and in an instant, before I can grab a handful, Peeta's hands are around my wrists. I struggle under his grasp but stop when I realise he isn't doing anything but restraining me. He stands in front of me, his breathing fast, his eyes fixed on mine. My stomach churns and I feel dizzy. Our bodies are pressed together and his breath tickles my neck. I look into his blue eyes and then I know what this feeling is. It's desire.

* * *

><p>His mouth hits mine before I can even act on my revelation. His lips are soft but his kisses are hard and full of passion, unearthing in me a desire I didn't know I had until now. I return his kisses with eagerness and his hands grip my hips, pulling me in tighter. His tongue brushes my lips and I part them, letting my tongue meet his. My breathing is short as his hands slide around to my lower back, warm and smooth. I tug at his shirt and he pulls it off, revealing his perfectly muscular chest and abs. I grin in excitement. I run my hands over his chest, his lips answering with approval. He begins to kiss my neck, and I try to steady my breath. He grips onto my hips tightly and I wince in pain as I hit the counter. Peeta's lips find mine again and his hand travels to my thigh, pulling it up around his waist. His hand runs along it, sending shivers down my spine. He picks me up and places me on the table but I hit my head and curse. Peeta's body freezes.<p>

"I'm so sorry Katniss, are you ok?" he questions. I sit up and place my hand on his jaw.

"I'm fine Peeta, just a little bump.. I've had much worse" I giggle. But his eyes don't soften and he seems distant. His body becomes limp and he sinks down to the floor. I jump off the counter and sit beside him.

"Peeta? What's wrong?.. Peeta?" I ask, fear creeping into my voice. He doesn't answer. He brings his legs up to his chest and his whole body starts to shake. I begin to panic, realising that he is having an episode. I know I should stay with him but I'm scared and this only makes me realise how recent his ordeal with the tracker jacker venom was. How real everything is; the games and the deaths of Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Prim and so many others that I loved. And so when Peeta needs me most, I bolt.

He finds me some hours later, curled up in my wardrobe. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair.

"It'll be ok Katniss. We can get through this together. Are you alright..?" he probes, obviously concerned. But I can barely speak.

"Comfort me" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to say thanks for reading and please let me know what you think, this is my first fan fic. so i'd love to get some constructive feedback. More to come *lemons*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Lemons in this one so watch out. Hope you enjoy!_

**Butterflies_  
><em>**

When I wake, I'm tucked under my blankets, my legs in a tangle and my hair in my eyes. I roll onto my other side and nearly collide into a sleeping Peeta. His chest is rising and falling with each silent breath and his eyelashes brush his cheeks. He looks so peaceful. I snuggle up closer, careful not to wake him, and let his body heat warm me. I lie there for a while, admiring his face and strong jaw, recalling the events of last night.

I feel so guilty for how I acted. I shouldn't have left him when he was most vulnerable, and make him comfort me when I should have been taking care of him. He is so gentle and sweet, he had wrapped me in his arms and carried me to bed, stroking my hair and offering soothing words until my choked sobs died down and I fell into the first undisturbed sleep for weeks.

After quite some time I slip out of bed and wander into the bathroom, close the door behind me and strip off my clothing. I turn on the shower and stand before the mirror as I wait for the water to heat up. My eyes skim over the scars that mark my body, constant reminders of past events I try so hard to forget, and my visible ribs and protruding hip bones tell too well how little care I've taken of myself recently. I grimace at myself and jump in the shower. The steaming water hits my face and my muscles relax. I don't know how long I stand there, water streaming down my body, but I'm startled out of my day dream by a loud tapping at the door.

"Katniss? Are you alright in there?" Peeta shouts through the door over the sound of rushing water.

I mumble a reply and hurriedly wash my hair, shampoo running into my eyes causing them to sting. I blindly fumble for the shower door and slide out into the steamy bathroom. The air is thick and my head feels heavy as I wrap a towel around my body. I brush the tangles out of my hair and creep towards the door. Cool air hits my skin as I emerge into my bedroom, and the smell of bacon and pancakes wafts in from the doorway. I pull on a t-shirt and some shorts and amble down the stairs, my skin still clammy from my shower. The sound of sizzling bacon grows as I near the kitchen and I see Peeta standing in front of the range. A smile pulls at my lips.

"Good morning.." I murmur. Peeta's head whips round, his eyes flash and a grin spreads across his face. He turns back to the bacon briefly, flipping it in the pan.

"Morning beautiful" he replies softly. I sit down and hide my blushing cheeks in my hands. Peeta turns off the range and slides a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of me. It smells amazing and my stomach rumbles. He chuckles and leans over to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. I'm starving so I tuck into the food, slowing down when I realise I must look like a savage animal consuming its prey. The grin remains on Peeta's face throughout the meal and the satisfaction he has from cooking is obvious. We eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Once he has finished he leans back on his chair and stretches, his muscular torso peaking from underneath his shirt. I bite my lip.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could eat out tonight.. If you want to" Peeta offers. My forehead creases as I frown and I look at him quizzically.

"Eat out?" I ask. He nods as he takes my plate away and begins to clean up the mess he made.

"I thought we could have a picnic by the lake. It's meant to be nice out tonight" he says, a hint of nervousness in his voice. I sit, eyes wide, staring at him.

"What?" he enquires. I fiddle with my hair, my cheeks turning redder by the second.

"I'd like that" I finally mutter, hiding my shaking hands under the table. He glances at me, noticing my uneasiness and flashes me a smile, causing my heart to pound in my chest.

" Well I've got some jobs to do, so I'll be round at six" he tells me. I nod in reply and he pecks me tenderly on the cheek before disappearing out the front door.

* * *

><p>I spend my day tearing my wardrobe apart. I don't know why I'm so nervous about tonight, or why I care what I look like, but I want to look nice for Peeta. I braid my hair and finely choose a sky blue dress made out of a silky soft material. By ten to five I'm pacing in the hallway, a sick feeling in my stomach and a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Thankfully a knock on the door brings me out of my trance and I skip over to it, pausing before it to smooth my dress and push stray strands of hair from my eyes. My hand clasps the handle and I creek it open.<p>

Peeta stands on the step, basket and blankets under one arm, and a single tulip in his hand. He offers it to me and I blush, feeling a little over dressed and self-conscious. I step outside and shut the door, the evening air filling my lungs. It's so refreshing being outside and by body tingles with excitement.

We stroll through the streets, making our way towards the meadow and the lake beyond. The fence has yet to be taken down so Peeta and I slip under it and walk through the meadow, the tall grass tickling my legs. Peeta's arm brushes mine and he takes my hand. My breath catches and I stare at our entwined hands. I feel a fluttering in my stomach and I think I now understand what people mean when they say they have butterflies.

* * *

><p>When we reach the lake Peeta lays the blanket down on the grass and we eat the delicious food he prepared. We discuss his day which he spent baking, painting and doing chores. Once we have both finished we sit in silence for a while. I look out over the lake which is stunning tonight, the moon reflected on its calm surface. I feel something brush my hand and look down to see Peeta's hand on mine.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight. I like your dress" he stutters. I blush and stroke the soft material, a smile playing at my lips.

"Thank you" I manage to say, a small tremor in my voice. Peeta lifts his hand to my cheek and caresses it softly, my heart skips in return. He looks into my eyes but it feels like he is looking into my soul. His deep blue eyes make me shudder and he leans towards me, a grin spreading over his face. Our lips touch and he kisses me tenderly. I brush his jaw and sink my hand into his sandy blonde hair, ruffling it playfully. He chuckles through kisses and his hands grip my hips and he pulls me closer. I gently bite his bottom lip and a deep groan escapes his mouth. He kisses me harder and one hand slides to the hem of my dress. I suck in a breath as it travels along my thigh, leaving a trail of fire along my skin. He kisses my cheek, then works his way down my neck, causing me to squirm in pleasure. I slip my hands under his shirt and run my hands over his perfect body. Peeta breaks away from me to tug off his shirt and my eyes fix on his torso. How did he get so fit? I smile to myself as I lie down on the blanket.

Peeta crawls on top of me, our bodies pressed together. He sets a passionate kiss on my lips and runs a hand through my hair. I push my hips against his and he moans. Something hard is pressing against me and a grin pulls at my lips. I run my hand along the top of his trousers as his hand travels up my thigh, pulling my dress up with it. He runs a hand over my panties and I shudder. God that felt good. I eagerly unbuckle his belt and slip my hand down his boxers. He feels amazing, warm and hard in my hand. Peeta gasps as I begin to stroke him. His hand slides down my panties and a moan escapes me. I stroke him faster, tightening my grip, and he starts breathing heavily. He kisses my collarbone softly, then my chest, and I shudder in pleasure. His hand reaches down and stops mine. He is panting now and there is sweat on his brow.

"Are you all right Peeta?" I ask, slightly concerned, as I look into his eyes and he kisses my forehead.

"More than alright Katniss" he chuckles, kissing me softly. "I had to stop you because.. Well, you were getting me a little too close" he blushes.

I frown at him and then realisation smooths across my face. I lay my head on his chest and sigh, his heart still thumping loudly.

"I'm sorry" I mumble, disappointed. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head, stroking my shoulder.

* * *

><p>We lay there for what felt like forever, looking up at the tiny lights in the sky as he told me stories and memories. I drew circles on his chest with my finger as he played with my hair. Just as I was drifting to sleep he whispered to me.<p>

"So do you want to do this again Katniss?"

"No" I murmur, a small smile spreading across my face. "I don't want this to end"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy! Thank you all for reading. *Lemons*_**  
><strong>

**In An Instant**

The summer passes, filled with warm nights and stolen kisses. Peeta and I grow closer than ever, and I start to hope that maybe one day we will be able to forget the past and move on together, no longer plagued by episodes, and free from nightmares. But as the winter closes in, and the nights grow darker, it becomes harder to keep the bad dreams away. Rue visits me in my sleep, calling out to me, and no matter how hard I try, I can never save her. I've seen her die so many times now. Peeta is there to comfort me when I wake from a terror, but sometimes even he isn't enough.

* * *

><p>I'm trying to climb on top of the Cornucopia and Peeta has his hand outstretched, but I can't reach him. The hot sun is beating down on us, my skin sweaty and my hands slippery. The mutts are snapping at my ankles and as I glance over my shoulder I see the cold eyes of Glimmer and Cato. I scramble up further and grab hold of Peeta's hand, but I lose grip and fall down. I'm lying on the ground, winded and tired. And that's when the Clove mutt sinks her teeth into my calve and I scream out in pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Peeta is rocking me in his arms, my sweat drenched nightshirt sticking to my skin. I breath in deeply, trying to calm myself, but I'm shaken by that nightmare; it seemed so real. Peeta is whispering to me, put I can't hear his words over the sound of blood pumping in my ears. I feel hot and disgusting and so I slink out of bed and make my way to the bathroom and climb into the shower fully clothed. The freezing water chills me to the bone, but I feel numb. I don't know how much longer I can put up with these dreams. My knees buckle and I sink to the floor, water pooling around me. My teeth start to chatter and I begin to sob, the stress finally overcoming me. A body blocks out the light , casting a shadow over me, and the water stops but I don't move, I just sit there shivering and feeling sorry for myself.<p>

"Come on sweetheart, you are going to catch a cold if you stay down there" Peeta mumbles, wrapping a fluffy cream towel around me as he tries to coerce me out of the shower. I slide out on my knees and he helps me up, pushing away the hair that is clinging to my face. He turns around and I strip out of the sopping nightshirt, leaving it in a heap on the floor. I wrap the towel around myself and stumble past Peeta into the bedroom. He follows me and scoops me up in his warm arms and starts to carry me downstairs.

"Peeta, put me down. I want to go back to bed" I grumble at him. He just chuckles, choosing to ignore me, so I start to protest, wriggling in his arms.

"Katniss, there is no way you'll get any sleep when you are this cold" he states. I open my mouth to reply, but then I realise that he is probably right. Defeated, I nuzzle my face into his chest, soaking in his warmth, until he puts me down on the blanket in front of the fireplace.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get some wood ok?" he asks, and I give him a small nod. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them, trying to get warm. Peeta comes back, his arms laden with logs and he starts to make a fire. I start to drift away again, thoughts and memories swirling in my head.

"Katniss, I think it's time to see someone about your terrors.." Peeta mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me, snapping me out of my day dream. But I don't want to talk about my dark place with anyone, so I say nothing. The fire is crackling now, the flames casting light on our exposed skin, and I suddenly feel very self-conscious in just my towel. I shift uncomfortably beside Peeta, and he rests his hand on my waist.

"Baby, hold still and try and get some sleep" he whispers, his eyelids drooping. I lie down, turning so that our noses are touching and snuggle up closer to him. He places a soft kiss on my forehead and smiles.

"You do make things hard for me don't you Katniss?" he chuckles, raising his hand to brush my cheek. Ignorant to what he is trying to say, I just smile at him and take his hand. But Peeta pulls his hand away and places it on my lower back. Pulling me in closer, he kisses me tenderly with his supple lips. Our bodies pressed together, I blush, an idea of what I make hard forming in my mind. I slide my hands under his shirt and tug at it, signalling to Peeta to take it off. He obliges, a grin spreading across his face. He leans in for another kiss and I run my hand along his abs, tracing patterns with my fingers. He starts to squirm under my touch and pulls away giggling.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, sarcasm in my voice and a glint in my eye. Peeta moves his hand to my thigh, running it along my soft skin.

"You know exactly what you were doing you minx" he chuckles, moving his hand to my inner thigh, sending shivers down my spine. I wriggle as he kisses my neck. He knows full well where I'm ticklish, but two can play this game. I kiss him on the lips and then move along his jaw, stopping to nibble his ear. He flinches, a quiet groan leaving his throat. Peeta pulls at my towel, causing it to unravel, and I blush as his eyes skim over my naked body. He kisses me, harder than before, and a smile is pulling at his lips. He shuffles closer to me, our bodies touching, and I feel like my skin is on fire. His hand travels from my waist, along my ribcage, to my breasts and I let out a small moan. I can feel him pressing against me and I move my hand down to the waistline of his pyjama trousers. I run my hand back and forth along the top, teasing him. He presses his hips into me and I can resist no longer. I pull his trousers off and he rolls on top of me. I bite my lip, and he groans as I stroke him. He leaves a trail of kisses along my body, spreading from my neck down to my inner thigh, and I can barely contain myself. Peeta's hot tongue touches me and I gasp, surprised by how good this feels. My heart is pounding in my chest as he licks me, trying to suppress a moan. It's not long before I climax, and I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from waking half the street. He strokes my shaking legs and sits up.

"Are you alright there?" he chuckles, a wide smile across his face.

"Alright is an understatement, Peeta" I pant, sitting up to kiss him. I crawl onto his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you" I mutter.

"You're welcome" he says, kissing my forehead lightly as he strokes my hair. Peeta grabs another blanket and we lie down, my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He curls an arm around me and I snuggle up to him, enjoying his warmth. I sleep well for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, the fire is just glowing embers and the air is light. I untangle myself from Peeta's arms and plod into the kitchen, filling a glass of water and grabbing two rolls of bread for us that he had baked the day before. Just as I'm reaching for a pot of jam, there is a loud banging on the door. Biting off a chunk of bread from my roll I sidle up to the door and open it a crack. Haymitch is standing in front of me, clearly out of breath and red faced.<p>

"Haymitch, are you ok?" I ask, frowning. Haymitch's face drops.

"Something's happened in the Capitol. There has been a revolt. You need to get out of here now!" He gasps, wiping sweat from his brow.

And in an instant, my world is turned upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_I'd really love to say thanks to all of you for your support, I really enjoyed writing this part :)_

**We Are Safe Now**_  
><em>

I stand there unable to move, staring wide eyed at Haymitch. Thoughts rush through my mind and I spin on my heel, heading for the living room. Peeta is still asleep, and I hesitate before waking him because he looks so calm. I shake his shoulder gently and he stirs.

"Morning" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes. He looks at me, and sits up when he notices I'm on edge. "What's going on?" he asks, worry on his face.

"We have to go Peeta" I say, already making my way up the stairs. He follows behind.

"Go where? Katniss, I don't understand" he protests. He catches my wrist and makes me stand in front of him, I cross my arms, frustrated at his lack of urgency.

"I don't know where. Haymitch came by about three minutes ago and said that something went down in the Capitol. It's not safe here anymore." I say, turning to slide through the bedroom door. I reach under my bed and grab my rucksack. Peeta stands in the door way, face white, as I put items of clothing into my bag. I drop the towel from around me and pull on a some clothes, but Peeta still doesn't move. I move into the bathroom, grab a first aid kit, some medicines and other supplies. I return to the bedroom to retrieve sleeping bags and various items of outdoor equipment. Peeta is sitting on the bed now, head in hands.

" Peeta, please get up and get your things, we need to leave as soon as possible" I croak, my voice shaky as panic sets in. He doesn't budge.

I pack for Peeta and when I've finished, and we are ready to go, I call for him, but he doesn't reply. I am really beginning to worry, this isn't a good time for him to have an episode. I dash up the stairs to see him exactly as he was ten minutes ago, staring at the floor. I sit down in front of him and look into his eyes.

"I can't do this Katniss" he mutters. "I can't deal with not feeling safe anywhere or not feeling free... I can't bear to think that I could lose you" he says, lifting his head, his handsome face pained and his eyes watering. We sit, looking into each other's eyes intently, as if we are trying to find a solution in each other, until I let out a fragile breath and kiss his forehead. I get up, taking his hand, and lead him downstairs.

* * *

><p>We are about two miles into the forest, the sun already bothering me, when the hovercrafts fly overheard. Peeta and I glance at each other, relieved that we left in time, but concerned for those still remaining. We had spoken briefly to Haymitch again before we left. Apparently a rebel group, who had fled the Capitol upon the fall of President Snow, had caused a revolt in the city against Paylor. She was currently imprisoned, and they were sending out troops to retrieve any key members of the group that put Paylor in power. The group that contained both Peeta and I. And Gale. My mind flitted to him for a moment, and I felt a pang of worry, but he soon left my mind, more important thoughts pushing him aside.<p>

I don't know where we are heading yet, except that we are going to get as far away from the Capitol as we can. Our packs are heavy and my skin is glistening with sweat. I reach for my water bottle, the supply already depleted, and take a sip. We walk for hours until our legs are weak, stumbling over fallen branches and through sharp bushes. It's getting dark and so we stop and Peeta sets up camp as I hunt for squirrels and rabbits nearby. We decide not to risk lighting a fire so close to District twelve, so I prepare the meat and put it in an empty bag for later, instead consuming a precious can of food. Despite our meal, we are both still ravenous, our stomachs grumbling as we wriggle into our sleeping bags. The ground is hard and I find it hard to get comfortable but I find a good pillow in the form of Peeta's chest.

"Are you scared Peeta?" I ask, staring blindly into the dark. Peeta strokes my hair soothingly.

"I'm not scared of being out here. I'm scared of what will happen if they find us, and of what might be happening back in the Capitol and the Districts right now. But my biggest fear Katniss" he says, pausing to bring my face up to his. "My biggest fear is never being able to hold you in my arms, or kiss you, or tell you how much I love you" he whispers, kissing me tenderly on my lips. I sigh, because I know deep down, I'm terrified of something happening to him, and then I repeat what he had just said in my head.

"You love me?" I ask him, my heart pounding. Peeta blushes, and rubs my shoulder.

"Of course I do" he says, looking into my eyes, his expression sincere. I rest my chin on his chest and try to pluck up some courage.

"I love you too" I manage to whisper softly. Peeta wraps me in his arms and I fall into a deep asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

><p>We wake early, the bright sun beating down on us. The birds chirp at us as we pack up and start walking further south, picking and eating various edible plants I recognise for breakfast. We've heard no hovercrafts all day and I start to feel calmer. Peeta takes my hand and I smile at him, feeling safe in his grasp. We must have covered well over ten miles and decide to stop beside a lake. By the afternoon the air is cooler and we light a fire, cooking the squirrel and rabbit I had killed the day before. The meat is juicy and by the meal fills my stomach. Peeta and I refill our water bottles and settle into our sleeping bags, this time under the stars.<p>

Tonight is much colder and I snuggle up closer to Peeta, trying to get warm. But I can't suppress the shivers that shake my body for long. He unzips his sleeping bag and all I can think is that he must be crazy to expose any more of himself to the chilly air.

"Come join me" he says, gesturing to the space in his sleeping bag. I look at him and pause before leaping out of my own and wriggling into his. The heat of his body radiates from him, and I cling to him, desperate for warmth. Peeta unzips my sleeping bag and lays it on top of us like a blanket and it isn't long before I've warmed up. His hand slides down my back, rubbing it softly. I nuzzle my face into his neck and he kisses the top of my head affectionately. I breath in the smell of him which is homely and oh so good. I kiss his neck gently, and he mumbles quietly, his hands travelling to my hips, gripping them tenderly. Peeta rolls on top of me, our bodies pressed together, and kisses my chest whilst tracing patterns on my lower back. I giggle, Peeta's fingers tickling my skin. I roll us over so that I'm on top and pull his top over his head, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Peeta's lips part and I feel his tongue against mine, warm and soft. I break away, moving down to kiss his jaw, and neck, stopping at his stomach. I slowly unzip his trousers and slip my hand down to stroke his hardness. Peeta closes his eyes, his breath quickening. I bend down and lick the tip of his dick and he moans. He runs his hand through my hair, as I take all of him into my mouth, his groans getting louder. His hips start to jerk as he gets closer, his dick hot in my mouth. He pulls my face up to his and kisses me passionately. I can feel his heart pounding as he reaches down to stroke my panties. I kiss him deeper, encouraging him, and he slides them off. Hovering above him, I can feel heat radiating from him as he touches me, causing a small moan to escape my lips. He opens his eyes and looks intently at me.

"Do you want to do this Katniss?" he asks, short of breath. I nod, biting my lip.

" I love you Peeta" I mumble as he leans in to kiss me. I lower myself onto him and we gasp simultaneously. Peeta inhales a sharp breath as I move above him, and places his hands on my hips. I carry on and Peeta starts to move with me, my skin tingling under his touch. He starts to move quicker and his breathing accelerates, his chest rising and falling.

"Katniss I- " he pants, cut off by his own moans as he finishes inside me. I gasp at the sensation and he sits up to kiss me tenderly.

"I love you so much, more than anything" he says, a wide grin pulling across his face. I smile in return and curl up beside him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me in close, kissing my forehead.

"We are safe now" he whispers, wrapping his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes, giving into exhaustion.

* * *

><p>He couldn't have been more wrong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_There are definitely lemons in this one so watch out. Hope you enjoy!_

**I Can Only Wonder**

The loud hum of a hovercraft startles me, causing me to sit up. I shake Peeta awake and scan my surroundings. It's early dawn and the light is dim, the sun is just peaking over the horizon and across the lake I can see beams of light flashing through the trees. I jump up, gather our belongings that are littered across the bank of the lake, and pull on my muddy boots. Peeta Scrambles about, confusion in his eyes.

"How the hell did they find us?" Peeta whispers as another hovercraft zooms overhead. We pull on our packs and jog into the forest, the sound of shouting voices and barking approaching.

"I have no idea, maybe they saw our fire." I suggest, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I trip over a rock and stumble to the ground, and my ankle begins to throb. Peeta offers his hand and I pull myself up. We hear the sound of crashing feet in the distance and set off again, but I wince in pain, my ankle sore. Peeta instantly notices my discomfort.

"You might have sprained it, Katniss. We ought to stop." he says, pausing beside me. Another twinge of pain shoots up my leg as I step forward. I scowl at him.

"We can't stop Peeta, they'll catch us up in no time" I snap, my ankle hurting more. I limp on for some time, sweat gathering on my brow, and the sky growing brighter. Peeta keeps his eyes trained on me, helping me when I don't shrug him off. I struggle as we weave through the trees, brambles scratching at my skin and insects buzzing around me. I swat away a fly with my hand and glance behind us.

* * *

><p>The rebels are closing on us and I begin to panic. It's then that I hear the distant sound of rushing water and an idea springs into my mind.<p>

"Peeta, head to the river" I call, as he crashes on ahead of me, his footsteps heavy. I hobble over tree roots and fallen branches until the trees clear and there is a river gushing down the side of the valley in front of me.

I step into a shallow part of the stream and icy water rushes into my boots, making me flinch, but it soon numbs the pain in my ankle. Peeta and I wade through the water until it cascades over a waterfall. Stopping at the edge, I look down to see a turquoise pool of frothy water over eight meters below. A loud bark ripples through the air, and I jump, Peeta following suit moments after. Air rushes past my ears and my hair whips my face as I fall towards the pool. I hit the water hard and I squeeze my eyes shut as water rushes up my nose. A current tugs me towards the bottom, my rucksack dragging me down further, so I kick hard and my head breaks the surface. I gasp for air, coughing as I find my throat choked by water. Splashing towards the edge, I haul myself up onto a rock. Peeta emerges from the depths and starts to thrash, struggling to stay above the surface. Having forgotten that he can't swim, I dump my bag and dive back in, pulling Peeta back with me this time. My legs tired, I catch my breath beside the pool for only a few brief seconds, remembering that the rebels are still searching for us.

"Let's go Peeta" I wheeze, putting my rucksack back on. I start to walk alongside the river, my ankle worse, but I notice Peeta isn't following. Turning round, I see him gazing at the water fall, unmoving.

"Peeta we have to go!" I shriek, becoming impatient. He glances back at me, his expression full of concentration, but doesn't budge.

"Fine, you can get captured and tortured by the rebels, but I'm going" I say in a huff, swirling round as voices call out in the distance.

"Wait" Peeta calls back at me, making me hesitate. I turn to face him and my brow pulls up questioningly. "I think there is a cave behind this waterfall. And let's face it, with your ankle, if we carry on we are going to get caught anyway. Our best chance is if we hide" he explains, his voice urgent.

I pause, and realising that there is some sense in his words, I start to shuffle back towards the pool. Peeta takes off his pack and throws it at the wall of water. Sure enough, it goes through, and so I take mine off and pass it to Peeta. I notice that the only way to get behind the waterfall is to swim so I wade into the water, Peeta beside me, as shivers shoot through my body. I doggy paddle, dragging Peeta with me as I struggle to keep my head above the water. The water pelts down on our heads, pushing us down and forcing us to shut our eyes. I hear Peeta haul himself out of the water onto the ledge behind the waterfall. A warm hand reaches out and I let him pull me up. My clothes sopping, I wipe the hair out of my eyes and gasp for air.

The cave is small and damp, and there is mildew growing up the rocky walls, but there is sufficient light that filters through the turquoise curtain for us to see. I stand there shivering, taking in the space, and then my body freezes. Through the waterfall I can see the blurry outlines of people walking around the pool and dogs sniffing at the ground. Peeta and I are dead silent, only the sound of the waterfall echoes through the cave. Stones crunch under boots and orders are given as we stand there paralysed. My heart beats so fast inside my chest that I worry someone will hear it. Minutes pass and the rebels move on, descending into the valley, but Peeta and I don't budge for some time.

I eventually turn to Peeta and embrace him and we wraps his arms wrap around my waist, relief flooding over me. My soaked clothes cling to my body, giving me a chill and I shiver.

"We better get out of these" Peeta smirks, gesturing at our sodden clothing. I nod and my cheeks blush as I face away. I pull off my top and tug my trousers off as they stick to my damp skin. I glance behind me to see a topless Peeta, his back muscles flexing as he moves his pack against the wall. Looking down at my own body I see that I'm covered in mud and scratches from twigs and bramble thorns.

"Peeta I think I'm going to go for a swim and clean myself up. Don't look ok?" I mumble shyly. I hear him chuckle from across the cave and I unclip my bra and slip off my panties, feeling over exposed.

* * *

><p>I tip toe towards the water fall, the rock cold beneath my feet and hesitate briefly before jumping through into the pool. The water is smooth and icy against my bare skin and I swim towards the edge until my feet touch the bottom and I can stand, my body submerged. I soon become accustomed to the cold and I untie my hair from its plait, washing it in the clear water. I close my eyes and begin rubbing the dirt from my skin, the deeper gashes stinging slightly. My body tenses when a pair of warm hands slide around my hips and I feel Peeta's hot breath by my ear.<p>

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" he whispers, kissing my neck tenderly as I tilt it to the side, his kisses welcome and soothing. I twist round and place my lips firmly on his and he slides his tongue into my mouth. Our bodies pressed together, I wrap one hand around his neck and run the other through his sandy hair. His hard dick pushes against me and a grin pulls at my mouth. I run my hand down his abs and curl my hand around his dick, stroking it teasingly. A smile plays at his lips and he slips his hands between my legs, my breath catching. I bite his bottom lip and he groans as his hands slide down to grasp my ass. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, hovering above his dick. He kisses me hard as he pushes me down onto him and I moan, his hot dick pulsing inside me. His breathing deepens as he moves in me and I press my forehead against his and close my eyes. He feels so good and his skin burns against mine, despite the freezing water. Peeta starts to move faster, digging his hands into my hips, as he places soft kisses along my collarbone. I can tell he is getting close and I grip onto his shoulders in anticipation, brushing my lips against his jaw softly. His breathing rugged, a groan escapes his lips and he pushes as far into me as possible. I gasp as we climax together and he moans in pleasure, filling me with his searing, hot cum.

I slip deeper into the water, my body shaking as the water runs its icy fingers across my body, fighting for control over the heat that eclipses my entire form. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me in close, his dick still warm pressing against my naked body. He kisses me tenderly on the lips and looks into my eyes. He twists his fingers in between mine and kisses my forehead.

"I wish every moment was like this one Katniss" he sighs with a smile.

* * *

><p>I spend the last few hours before sunset hunting in the woods, staying close to the river, and trying to keep off my ankle. I manage to shoot down a couple of pigeons, and although they aren't much, they will be enough. In the meantime, Peeta had gotten a fire going inside the cave and had cooked some root stew. We eat it with the pigeon, and by nightfall, I am curled up in his arms beside the fire, a small smile on my lips. Wondering what tomorrow might bring.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, some feedback would be great! More coming soon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy this one because I've developed the plot line a bit more. Lemons for sure!_**  
><strong>

**May the Odds be Never in Your Favour**

Snuggled up in Peeta's warm arms, I find it hard to get up until I'm dazzled by bright beams of sunlight that filter through the waterfall, and so Islither out of my sleeping bag and pull on some clothes. We take our time getting ready, and too lazy to catch or pick any food for breakfast, we devour a tin of tuna which satisfies our grumbling stomachs. When the time comes for us to leave, I feel disappointed to depart the cave that I've begun to grow fond of, and that has brought back the only pleasant memories I have of the arena. But it's time to be moving on so Peeta and I toss out our packs and endure the icy pool for the last time, soaking our clothes.

* * *

><p>We start our journey down into the valley, leaving a trail of water behind us as it drips off our drenched clothing . My ankle is strapped up tight, and is easier to bear now that it is rested, so Peeta and I travel down the sloping mountain at a good pace, stopping every now and then to quench our dry throats. The terrain shortly levels out and we amble through lush meadows, similar to those surrounding District 12, and I begin to feel a little home sick. Butterflies flutter around bushes of honeysuckle and the birds are singing a sweet song which I try to whistle to unsuccessfully. Peeta and I wander on for several hours, enjoying each other's company in silence as the sun starts to sink and a pink hue washes across the sky.<p>

We emerge from a clump of trees into a wide plane that is peppered with bushes, and the river meanders through it for as far as the eye can see. We begin to trudge through the soft ground that is marshy in parts, our feet sinking into the mud with nearly every step. Half way across the plane I break from concentrating on the ground, and lean on a large rock. I notice that the birds' song has ceased and there aren't even any insect noises that are audible. It's really quiet. And just as I question how it may be too quiet, the silence is broken by the loud drone of two hovercrafts. Realising that Peeta and I are exposed and visible in the wide expanse of land, I start to dash towards a large bush. The mud slurps under my boots and then I fall hands first into the bog, my foot suctioned firmly to the earth. Peeta is right behind me and tries to tug me out but I'm stuck, my feet welded to the ground. The hovercrafts are turning back, and I curse our luck that they saw us. Panic rises inside of me.

"Peeta go!" I screech, pushing him away from me. A pained expression fixes on his face. "I'll get out fine, but you go on ahead! Don't worry about me ok?" I plead, digging my hands into the mud around my boots. I fear all too much that I won't be able to free my boots from the boggy ground before the rebels return, but I can't live with the thought that they could capture Peeta.

"I'm not leaving you, Katniss" he says calmly, his eyes trained on mine, and my heart sinks.

"Peeta this is no time for heroics. Now go!" I squeal, my voice shaking as I choke back hysterical tears, but he doesn't move. "Please Peeta. Please?" I beg. Tears start to stream down my cheeks because I know it's too late now, and Peeta wraps his arms around me. I pick up my bow and aim it at one of the two hovercrafts that now surround us. A loud clunk sounds from the hovercraft closest to us, its hull opens and a person emerges from its mouth.

"Paylor?" Peeta says.

* * *

><p>At first I had stared at the hovercraft and tried to make out the blurry outline, but my sight was unclear because of the tears. I had blinked frantically, my vision finally clearing, and sure enough, Paylor had stood less than a hundred metres from us. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.. after all wasn't Paylor being held captive? But I had dismissed my worries and seen Paylor's presence as a sign that the rebellion had been crushed. I had lowered my bow and let out a sigh of relief. Big mistake. That had become evident the moment a sly sneer had slithered across her lips and her eyes went cold.<p>

I feel more betrayed than ever as I sit here in a small cell in the hovercraft, my back to the wall, and my legs tucked under my chin. Peeta is in the cell next to mine and we sit and stare at each other through the thick glass walls. My mind is dizzy with thoughts and I'm trying to make sense of what's happened. My thoughts flit from thinking about whether Paylor had planned this all along, whether Haymitch had lied to us, or if he had just been misguided, and how on earth we were going to get out of this mess. But right now, as the hovercraft's engines shudder to a stop, all I can feel is a sense of hopelessness and dread. Two well armed guards retrieve me from my cell and frogmarch Peeta and me to the exit of the hovercraft. The wind hits my face as we climb down the steps and the Capitol's skyline stretches out in front of us. A shiver runs down my spine as I look upon the place that has caused us so much pain and suffering, more so for Peeta though. I glance over and see him, his face tense and his eyes narrow. We are escorted into what I soon recognise as the President's mansion and I relax slightly in this familiar environment. The guards push us forwards, and we enter a large white office and sit down uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>A door clicks open and Paylor saunters in, dressed in a tight grey suit, and with her hair scraped back in a tight bun.<p>

"I assume you don't know why you are here Mockingjay" she sniggers, her eyes skimming over Peeta and I. I glare at her and grip onto the edge of my seat, resisting the urge to reach over her desk and rip her throat out with my bare hands. A cocky grin slides onto her face and I can only imagine why she has become this unrecognisable and sinister character.

"Would you care to inform us?" Peeta growls, and I can see the anger burning in his eyes.

"Certainly" Paylor smirks, leaning back casually in her chair." You two pose too much of a threat to me. The public loves you and the possibility of being replaced by you, or anyone else who led the revolt against Snow, is too great. So you are sitting here now because I've decided to sort out my little.. problem" she says bluntly, no emotion in her face.

"How can you be so cold? You know better than anyone that the only thing Peeta and I want is to be left alone to live our lives as we please. You've become a monster Paylor, blinded by greed and power" I spit, disgusted by her. She flinches slightly and raises one over-plucked brow at me.

"Nonetheless, letting you two dither about freely in District twelve is not a risk I'm willing to take" Paylor says sourly. "If you'd like to cooperate with me then you can be placed under "house arrest", as I like to call it, here in the Capitol. If not, then I'm afraid I'll have to resort to more.. drastic measures" she says inspecting her nails, paying no attention to us as if we are just worthless things that are wasting her time. I start to lean forward, my hands itching for her neck, when Peeta places his hand on mine and squeezes it.

"Of course we will cooperate Paylor" Peeta states, his voice strained. Paylor nods briefly, a sly grin on her pouting lips, and strides out of the room.

* * *

><p>We wind through the mansion again, this time descending down underground, and the air is cooler down here. The halls reek of disinfectant, the walls are a bright white, and the place is reminiscent of a hospital which makes my stomach churn with an uneasy feeling. I hadn't realised how extensive this level was and we seem to walk for miles. We pass door after door until we reach one that has a glass pane in it to see through. The guard unlocks it and before we enter I glance through the door of the room beside us. There is a man sitting on the bed, his shoulders hunched over and his head hanging down, staring at the floor. He turns to look in my direction and a stunned expression masks his face. It's Gale.<p>

I rush over to the door and try to open it but it's locked. My fists drum against it and Gale is staring at me from the other side, eyes wide. He starts shouting something, but I can't make out any words because the door is blocking out the sound. A guard wraps his arms around me and drags me through into my room, I try to wriggle free but it's no use and before I can run back out, the door is locked shut in my face.

My eyes sting and my knees buckle. I sink to the ground and choked sobs shake my body. Peeta consoles me and strokes my hair, telling me that everything will be ok and that we will get out, but I can hear in his voice that he doesn't believe what he is saying. It tortures me knowing that Gale is so close by, and I feel so guilty for shutting him out for the past few months.

* * *

><p>A measly meal is delivered to us, and although I'm starving I don't eat a bite. I change into some clean clothes that have been provided and crawl into bed, the sheets cold and stiff against my battered skin. Peeta pushes his food around his plate, a sullen expression on his face. He stands up and walks into our adjoining bathroom where he turns on the shower. I start to drift in and out of consciousness, daydreaming about what might happen to us, so I barely notice when Peeta comes back into our room. A loud crack snaps me from my daydream and I sit up to see Peeta standing on a chair in the corner of the room, only a towel around his waist.<p>

"Peeta! What are you doing?" I squeal.

"Calm down Katniss! I just thought it would be nice for us to have some privacy" he chuckles, stepping off the chair with a surveillance camera in his hands. I just look at him, my mouth hanging open as he moves his chair to the next camera and snaps it from its wires.

"We are going to get into so much trouble" I squeak. Peeta flashes me a grin as he plucks down the last camera.

"I think that's all of them, but there are bound to be some bugs in here so we will have to be quiet" he says, placing the last camera on the table. I frown at him, my eyes questioning.

Peeta's smile widens and he lies down on the bed beside me. He leans in to kiss me but I place my hand on his chest and stop him.

"Peeta we can't" I say, unsettled by the idea of someone watching us. And then I understand what he was doing with the cameras and can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Peeta says, slightly taken aback by my hysterical giggles.

"You are such a cheeky devil" I whisper, placing a soft kiss on his lips. A smile spreads across his face and he puts his hand on my waist. He pulls me in closer so that I can feel the warmth radiating from his bare, muscular chest. His kiss deepens and he slips his tongue into my mouth which I respond to by biting his lip. A small moan escapes him and his fingers press into my hips. He slides his hand under my t-shirt, grazing my ribs and brushes my nipple. A shiver ripples through my body at the sensation and I arch my back slightly. Peeta kisses his way down to my chest and pulls my top off, pausing momentarily to stare at my boobs and he struggles to suppress a grin. He kisses my stomach and pulls down my pyjama pants so that I lie naked in front of him. I blush, still slightly uncomfortable in my skin, and sit up to tug off the towel around his waist. I bite my lip, and Peeta pulls me to the edge of the bed.

" You know I love it when you do that" he whispers huskily. He leans over to kiss my neck and I wrap my legs around his waist. The hot tip of his dick presses against me and I wrap my hands around his neck. Peeta slides his hands under my back and picks me up, his kisses becoming harder and more passionate. My back hits the wall and I catch my breath. He slides into me and I gasp as I feel him inside me, harder and hotter than ever. Peeta's lips brush mine, and he slips his hand down between my legs and touches me. I start to moan and he has to put his hand over my mouth to stop me from making too much sound.

"Shh Katniss! They'll hear us" he pants, but I think to myself that whoever is listening probably knows exactly what is going on right now. I kiss his jaw and he pounds against me, harder every time. His skin feels like fire against mine and my head is starting to feel light. Peeta pants as he pushes deeper inside me. He lets out a groan and fills me with his hot cum and I can't help but moan as I climax. I'm certain that whoever was listening knows of our activities now. Peeta lowers me down and my feet touch the soft carpet, but my legs are shaky and he has to steady me. We crawl into bed and I rest my head on his chest and listen to his soft heartbeat.

* * *

><p>It isn't long before Peeta falls asleep, and I'm left lying beside him, unable to shut off my mind. And despite after all we have been through, and how many times we have beaten the odds, this time I feel that they really aren't in our favour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, tell me what you think, some views would be really helpful!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took me so long guys, but thanks for your support. Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**Give Me Hope**

Days pass and blur into one, and I lose track of time. We are given a few books to read to pass the time, and Peeta and I tell each other stories and recall memories to entertain ourselves. However, boredom soon sinks in and I feel like the dullness of each day is going to drive me crazy. And I miss the sun. I miss how it would warm my skin on a sunny day, and how vibrant it's golden rays would make things, but instead I sit in a room lit with artificial white light that makes my eyes hurt and my brain ache.

My legs feel stiff from inactivity as I sit down on the edge of our bed. I can't take being trapped in here anymore, and I feel like I'm going insane. But I can't talk to Peeta about it because I know there are bugs in our room, and any plan we try to hatch will soon be discovered, making our situation even more unbearable. But they haven't replaced the surveillance cameras that Peeta so cheekily dismantled from the walls, and as I sit here with my head in my hands, an idea springs into my mind. They may be able to hear us but they can't see us. I wait until our next meal is delivered to ask the guard whether I can have a pad of paper and a pen so that I can draw for "enjoyment". He stares at me coldly and walks out without a word. He doesn't return so I assume the answer to my request is no.

But the next morning our breakfast arrives with some paper and a pencil and I have to contain my excitement so as not to arouse any suspicion. Immediately after the guard shuts the door behind himself, I dash forward and begin scribbling on the sheet of paper. I look up and see Peeta staring at me, one brow raised quizzically, as he picks at his breakfast. A smile spreads across my face as I slip my note forward in front of Peeta, excitement bubbling up inside of me at the prospect of freedom. Peeta's forehead wrinkles in concentration as he tries to read my scrawled handwriting. He looks up at me wide eyed and I look back at him expectantly, and he begins to write a reply. We spend a long time exchanging ideas and formulating a plan, but we finally finish just before our dinner arrives.

* * *

><p>The guard enters the room and sets our meal on the table. I glance over at Peeta and he gives a subtle nod, signalling to me that we are going to go ahead and do this. Within a moment, Peeta has one hand over the guard's mouth and his arm restraining the guard's arms. I whack my hand against the guard's temple and his body goes limp and slumps to the floor. Peeta quickly drags the body into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. A few short minutes later, Peeta remerges in a guards uniform, key card in hand. I bite my lip and have to push the thought of how attractive he looks in uniform to the back of my mind. He exists first and checks that the hallway is clear, and thankfully it is. I slip out after him and start to follow the exit signs. Before we turn left, I pause and look back.<p>

"Peeta, I can't leave Gale here. I can't have that on my conscience" I whimper, fear rippling through my body.

"It's risky Katniss" he says, his eyes sad. He looks into my eyes and drops his head to look at the floor. "Come on then, we don't have much time" he mumbles. I turn and dash down the corridor, adrenaline running through me, and stand to fidget beside the door as Peeta swipes it open. Gale sits at the table pushing his meal around his plate and drops his fork when he looks up to see us burst into his room. I run to his side and tug his arm, forcing him to stand, and I drag him out of the room. He is totally startled and obviously confused.

"Gale we have to go!" I exclaim, fear creeping into my voice. I tug on his arm again but he doesn't move.

"Wait" he croaks, his voice hoarse. "There is a girl in that room" he says, pointing to the door opposite his.

"So?" I ask, growing impatient and anxious. When he doesn't answer I sigh and walk over to the door to peer through the glass pane. A frail young girl sits curled up on the bed, her long hair covering her face. A pang of sympathy hits me and I look over at Peeta. He sees the emotion in my eyes and joins me at the door. He swipes the key card through the lock once more and the door clicks open. The girl lifts her head and a pair of piercing green eyes meet mine. She looks frightened and so I approach her slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements that could scare her.

"I'm Katniss, and this is Peeta and Gale" I whisper, gesturing towards the door to point out my companions. The girls eyes shift to Peeta and Gale before fixing on me again. "We are going to get you out of here" I try to assure her, offering my hand. She flinches away from my outstretched hand and hesitates before slipping off the bed. Amazed that this timid creature has decided to come with us, I start to retreat out into the hallway.

We wind our way towards the exit, careful to avoid any passing people but as we near the double doors leading to the outside world, we catch the attention of a guard. He starts to approach us, his hand resting on the taser on his hip. We quicken our pace and his brisk walk breaks into a jog. He calls out to us, ordering us to stop, but we continue down the hall, the exit growing closer with every step. He starts sprinting so we sprint too, but the girl is slow and starts to fall behind, panic crosses Gale's face and I look behind to see him throwing the girl over his shoulder. She clings to his back for dear life and there is terror on her face as we burst through the doors, the bright sun blinding us as we sprint out into the square. We weave between Capitol citizens in their fur coats and eccentric wigs, narrowly avoiding a small boy with bright lime hair as he whizzes past on an electric scooter. A sweat is starting to break on my forehead, and I glance across to see Peeta's red face and Gale puffing for air.

The guards are scattered across the square and starting to lose sight of us amongst the crowd of people. I take Peeta's hand and slip down a narrow street, Gale following behind. We scurry through alleys, and cross busy roads, until we finally reach a soaring building thats shiny exterior glints in the bright sun light. Stopping to compose ourselves and reduce suspicion, Gales attempts to lower the wiry girl off his shoulder and onto the pavement. But her bony fingers dig into his back and she refuses to let go. I watch her as she clutches onto Gale, her eyes squeezed shut. She must be petrified. I look at Gale and he gives me a sad smile. He whispers to the girl and after quite some coaxing she finally releases her grasp and slips onto the concrete, her legs shaky. Gale steadies her and we head into the tower block. We receive a few uneasy stares as we walk across a large marble foyer that has a humungous crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. I press the button for the lift which glares red and we wait uncomfortably for the lift to arrive. A cheerful ding rings out as the elevator doors slide open, revealing a large mirrored space. We shuffle in and I hesitate at the gleaming metal numbers that line the wall.

"Floor 236" Peeta mumbles at me. I snap my head towards him and give him a small grin.

"I remember thank you!" I say teasingly as I press the button, adrenaline shaking me. The doors click shut, the lift rumbles beneath our feet, and we whoosh up to level 236. The lift stops and a shrill voice bursts out over the intercom.

"Hello? Who is it?" a familiar voice squeaks. I can't help but beam at the sound of her voice.

"It's Katniss and Peeta" I reply, and the doors glide open almost immediately. We all step out into a large open living room that has an amazing view of the Capitol. A tapping sound approaches, getting louder until Effie trots out from her kitchen in a pair of electric blue heels, her hair wilder than ever in a vibrant turquoise shade. She is wearing a tight purple suit that appears to be embellished with amethysts and peacock feathers and she has a smile plastered across her face. She teeters over to Peeta and I and wraps her arms around us as well as she can in her restricting suit.

"I'm simply ecstatic to see you two!" she shrieks, excitement in her voice. She peers behind us and finally seems to notice Gale and the girl standing there awkwardly. "Oh hello, Gale? It's Gale isn't it?" She mutters, her eyes raking over the skinny girl standing beside him who is staring at the shiny pine flooring.

"Ye-" Gale starts to reply but is cut off by Effie's chattering.

"What do I owe this fantastic surprise visit to?" She probes. Peeta's smile slips off his mouth and he takes her arm.

"Effie.." he says softly. "We are in bit of trouble actually, and we came here because we need your help" Peeta explains but Effie's expression remains calm.

"What have you done this time?" she winks, sarcasm thick in her tone.

"This is serious Effie" Peeta says firmly."Paylor has been keeping us under "house arrest" here in the Capitol because she is sees us as a threat. We came to you because you are the only person we know and trust here" he clarifies, and worry starts to crack through Effie's perfectly serene face.

"I don't understand" Effie croaks, her voice unstable. "Paylor wouldn't do that" she exclaims.

"Well she did" Gale says bluntly. Effie's mouth drops open and she clasps her hand over her mouth, horror spreading in to her eyes.

"We don't want to involve you in all of this Effie, but we have no other choice" I add, patting her shoulder. "Would it be ok for us to stay for a little while?" I stammer, nervous about what her answer may be.

"I.. Oh gosh.. Of course!" Effie squeals and glimpses at her watch. "I have a meeting to get to. You and Peeta can stay in my spare room, Gale will have to make deal on the sofa and.."

"Maya. My name is Maya" the girl whispers as she stares at Effie. We all turn to look at her, astonished that she has made a sound after being mute for the entirety of the time we have been together. She tries to smile but she is obviously nervous and her cheeks blush.

"Well ok, Maya, you can stay in my other spare bedroom, if that is alright with you." Effie says, drawing the attention back to her. Maya nods and her eyes fall back to her feet. Effie starts to saunter down the hallway to the elevator but pauses to say, "Oh and please feel free to help yourselves to anything"

We all thank her as she totters into the lift and wish her goodbye. The doors slide shut and I turn to look at Peeta who appears to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you guys hungry?" I ask and I receive nods and grunts in reply.

* * *

><p>I attempt to help Peeta cook a meal for us all, but he ends up doing most of it. We eat in silence and Maya shovels down the food as if she hasn't eaten in days. Maybe that's the case. After finishing, she offers a hushed thank you to us all before slipping away to her room. Peeta, Gale and I talk for a while and Gale tells of how he was requested to come to the Capitol for "business" which resulted in him being held captive by Paylor. However, our conversation soon tires and Peeta and I dismiss ourselves to our room. We shower and I try to scrub away the remnants of the room in the mansion that may still remain on my skin. Exhausted, we slip into bed and I wriggle myself under Peeta's arm to rest my head on his chest. I draw patterns on his skin with my fingertips and he sighs heavily.<p>

"Sometimes I wonder, Katniss, if we will ever just be left alone. I'm so tired of all this" he says, his brows furrowed. I reach my hand up to smooth away his wrinkles and his face relaxes. I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Me too Peeta, me too" I exhale, closing my eyes. But Peeta's hand slips under the covers to brush my naked skin, awakening a desire in me. I run my hand over the silky sheets and feel Peeta hardening to my touch. He presses his lips firmly against mine and I slip my tongue into his mouth. Peeta pulls me up on top of him and his skin is hot against mine. Our kisses become deeper and he grips onto my hips as his dick grows harder. I kiss along his jaw and nip playfully at his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"I love you, Katniss" he sighs, pushing some hair off my face to look into my eyes. "You give me hope when I have no reason to have any" he whispers. I stop kissing him and lie down next to him. There is something I've been meaning to tell him that I haven't had the courage to say yet. I look at him and see the intense love in his eyes and it melts me heart. I love him so much more than anything. And so I muster up the courage I've been lacking and shut my eyes.

"Peeta, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to take this opportunity to say thank you so so much to all of you who have given me some really nice feedback, I really appreciate it. Some of you have pointed out that maybe it's a bit unfair to put Peeta and Katniss through more hardship, but if they didn't go through anything.. I wouldn't have anything to write about ;) <strong>

**Thanks again though, please let me know what you think! I also hope to update very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for your support! Enjoy!_

**Petrified**

My heart is thudding in my chest and time seems to freeze as Peeta stares at me, mouth open and eyes wide. I'm petrified of what he is going to say and I'm already starting to regret saying anything, but Peeta holds my hand which takes my mind off things.

"Katniss.. I, I don't know what to say... Are you sure?" he asks, his voice a whisper. For once I can't read the emotion on his face and I have to bite my lip to stop tears from falling.

"No I'm not.. but I'm pretty sure" I sigh, looking into his eyes. He pulls me in close and kisses my forehead, squeezing his eyes shut so I don't see the water welling up in them.

"I love you so much, Katniss" he mumbles between kisses. Peeta brushes a soft hand across my cheek, and runs his hand through my hair.

"And I couldn't be happier right now" he says, a wide smile spreading across his face. But I don't feel the same way. All I feel is an all consuming fear that makes me want to crawl into a corner and stay there forever. I don't feel safe anymore, certainly not enough to bring a child into this world, and I don't know if I ever will. I can't look at Peeta whilst thinking these thoughts so I nestle my head against his chest and tap my fingers softly against his stomach to distract myself. He senses my sadness and pulls me up so our noses touch.

"Katniss, I know this is scary for you, but we have to make the most of this situation" he murmurs, stroking my arm comfortingly. I let out a loud sigh and shut my eyes.

"I don't think you understand, Peeta. I've always been wary of having a child, but what are we going to do now that Paylor is after us? Spend the rest of our lives running and living in fear? That's not a life anyone would want for their child. And what if she finds us and arrests us again? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened" I exclaim, looking up to see pain in Peeta's blue eyes. He wraps his arms around me and rests his cheek on my forehead. We lie in silence for a while, listening to the sound of each other's breathing and the ticking of the antique clock that stands by the door. Peeta eventually loosens his grip around me and slips on to the edge of the bed, his back towards me. He places his head in his hands and breathes out heavily.

"I'll go to any length to keep our baby safe, even if that means getting rid of Paylor. I'm going to make this right for us, Katniss. I promise" he says, his jaw clenched as he turns back to look me in the eye. He stands up and sidles up to the wardrobe which he rifles through until he finds a plain white cotton t-shirt and some long pants. He pulls them on and throws a tee and some shorts at me which I wriggle into. He picks me up off the bed and kisses me tenderly, his hand travelling down to stroke my stomach. I restrain myself from saying anything, and try not to ruin the moment . Peeta embraces me once more before taking my hand and leading my through to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Effie, Gale, and Maya sit around the table, sipping at their drinks. Peeta sits down and I slide onto the chair next to him, a queasy feeling washing over me. Effie grins at us and presses a button on a remote sitting infront of her. A steaming dish of pasta and vegetables emerges from within the table, and I jump slightly, unused to the modern technology so common here in the Capitol. We exchange small talk throughout the meal and I push my food around my plate, having lost my appetite. Maya, who has remained quiet all day, finishes first and whispers a timid thanks to Effie.<p>

"So tell us your story, Maya" Effie chirps, catching us all off guard. Maya's mouth opens, but no sound comes out and her cheeks blush red in embarassement.

"I'm from District 4" she squeaks, and I can now recognise the distinguishing features that connect her to her home; the golden hair and bronze skin, and those peircing turquoise eyes.

"When I was much younger I was selected to come and be a servant here in the Capitol. I worked in the kitchens of the mansion" she continues, fidgeting on her seat. "Paylor caught me overhearing a private conversation about 3 months ago, and I've been imprisoned ever since, until I was saved of course" she says, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. "I can't thank you all enough" she sighs, her gaze drifting over to Gale.

"How old are you?" Effie probes, raising her glass to take a sip of wine.

"17" Maya murmurs. You wouldn't believe it if you saw her tiny frame and soft features though, she could barely pass for 16.

"And what did you overhear, Maya?" Peeta asks this time, his expression serious. Maya focuses on her lap and begins to tell of Paylor's plans to start a Hunger Games for the Capitol children as revenge. She explains how Paylor is slowly going to replace those in positions of power with her supporters so that her decisions will be unquestionable and essentially, she will have complete control and influence over Panem.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time we decided what we are going to do about Paylor" Peeta announces as we sit lounging in Effies sitting room.<p>

"I think there is only one thing to do" says Gale sadly as he stares out of the massive glass windows. "We don't have any other choice than to over throw her now. If we run we will have to never stop, and quite frankly, I'm not prepared to do that" he says, glancing over at Maya who is curled up on the sofa, her legs tucked up under her chin. Peeta nods quietly in agreement but Effie starts waving her arms around and muttering.

"No, no, no! We should take this to the courts and let them handle her" she protests, a frown wrinkling her heavily made up face.

"Effie, didn't you hear what Maya said? Paylor probably has every judge and lawyer in the Capitol rooting for her, we wouldn't stand a chance" Gale grumbles.

We stay up late into the night, discussing how we could infiltrate the mansion and take down Paylor, or expose her as the dictator she is turning into. But by 2:00 am we haven't settled on a plan, Effie has retired to bed, and Maya lies fast asleep on the sofa so Gale scoops her up into his arms and carries her to her room, bidding us goodnight. Peeta cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses me softly.

"Come on sweetheart, you must be tired" he says, standing up and offering me his hand. With a yawn, I get up off the sofa and follow Peeta to our room. I strip of my clothes and slide into bed, and the silk sheets caress my skin. Peeta climbs in after me and I wriggle into his arms. I stare out at the glaring lights of the Capitol as Peeta traces circles on my back. His hand travels to my hip and he pulls me in closer to him. He kisses my neck and I close my eyes, his homely smell enveloping me. I press my lips against his and he slides his soft tongue into my mouth. He rolls ontop of me and moans softly as I stroke his hard dick. Our naked skin touching, I feel like electricity is running through me and I push my hips against his, causing a quiet groan to escape his lips. Peeta slides his hot dick into me and I gasp having forgotten how good he feels. He thrusts inside of me and his breaths soon become heavy, and I have to grip onto the sheets to keep my composure. I kiss him passionately and bite his bottom lip, causing him to lose it and he moans as he empties his hot cum into me. He rolls off and lays panting beside me. His breathing eventually steadies and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me tenderly. I snuggle up closer to him and my eyelids soon become heavy and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think :)<strong>

_I'd like to say a special thank you Symphonic Madness for their really sweet comment, I loaf you :3 But thanks to everyone else too, you have all be so nice._**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_You are all probably going to hate me after reading this, but enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**Down With the Capitol**

I wake up to an empty bed so I untangle my legs from the silky sheets and leap into the bathroom. I scramble around trying to make myself look acceptable, before emptying most of Effie's spare wardrobe until I find some black pants, a vest and a blue cardigan. As I pull on the vest I glance at my stomach in the mirror, and the thought that there could be a tiny human inside my stomach scares me. Voices travel through the doorway, reminding me to get a move on, so I slip through the door and make my way to the living room. Everyone is sitting around making idle chatter, except for Effie, who I assume must be at work.

"Morning sleepyhead" Peeta chuckles at me, a wide smile pulling at his lips. I pull a face at him, realising that I forgot to brush my hair and so I probably look like I've been through a hedge backwards. I sit down next to him and snuggle into his arms, and Gale and Maya proceed to watch me. I pick up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and take a bite.

"What are you two staring at?" I mumble whilst I chew. Gales looks at me, his eyes pained, before running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Peeta told us about.." he sighs, staring at my stomach. I nearly choke on my apple and have to sit up to breath properly again. I frown at Peeta and signal my unhappiness at him telling them, but he just shrugs at me. We sit in an awkward silence for some time until Gale stands up and walks over to the window and looks down at the city.

"I think we have even more of a reason to do something about Paylor now, Katniss.." he says, folding his arms.

"Well that's easy to say.. but we still don't know how we are going to over throw her" I state, frustrated that Gale thinks that I don't realise how badly we need to get rid of Paylor.

"I have an idea" Maya chirps, surprising us all. I had almost forgotten about her sitting there on a chair in the corner of the room, popping countless grapes into her mouth. Nonetheless, we listen to her and with a few alterations, a plan is formed.

* * *

><p>Tying up the lace on my boot, I look up to see Peeta slipping on a pair of combat pants. Dressed completely in black, we return to the living room where Maya, Gale and Effie are waiting. Effie had returned from a meeting in the afternoon, so we had informed her of our plans and she had offered to assist us in any way she could, and one of those ways was supplying us with suitable clothing.<p>

Dressed in the guard's uniform Peeta had stolen, Gale looks smart and I can't help but be reminded of the fearless boy I used to hunt with in the woods, and who I'd once called my best friend. His face is stern and I wonder if he is as nervous as I am as my stomach churns. Maya is wearing a white uniform that Effie sourced from the mansion's kitchens, but it looks far too big for her as it hangs off her scrawny body. We stand in silence for a moment, anticipation hanging heavily in the air.

"You better all come back in one piece!" Effie squeaks, fluttering her violet eyelashes to keep back tears. Peeta hugs her and she starts to blub, and the peachy blush on her cheeks begins to run. We all take our turn hugging Effie and saying good bye, and by the time we step into the elevator, she is an emotional wreck, her makeup streaming down her face. As we stand in the elevator a sick feeling starts to crawl through me. Peeta takes my hand and squeezes it, causing my heart to speed up and my cheeks to burn red. The elevator stops on the ground floor and we shuffle out before crossing the vast foyer, which amazes me as much as it did the first time I saw it. We step out onto the street and I'm thankful for the cold air that hits my face and cools my skin. Once more we weave between alleys and citizens until we stand in front of the imposing white mansion which houses Paylor.

* * *

><p>Peeta and I split from Gale and Maya and enter a nearby building. It's old and seems unused, and we eventually find the manhole that leads down into the sewers. Peeta tugs off the lid and I climb down first, the smell of rotting overwhelming me as soon as I reach the bottom. Peeta clambers down after me and switches on his torch, illuminating the darkness . I take hold of Peeta's hand, brutal memories flooding back to me, and he leads us towards the mansion. I can hear him counting his steps under his breath, and I think about our plan in an attempt to distract myself from our surroundings.<p>

I'm totally absorbed in my own thoughts, so when Peeta stops in front of me, I nearly collide right into him. He flashes his torch to the ceiling of the tunnel and it lights the rusted rungs of a ladder. He helps me up and I have to use all my strength to push the manhole cover up so that I can squeeze through. I'm standing in a small utility cupboard, bottles of floor soap and disinfectant lining the shelves, and I have to step to one side to allow Peeta to crawl up out of the hole with ease. He pushes the cover back over the hole and stands up. Are bodies are so close together that they are almost touching and I can feel Peeta's warm breath against my skin. He leans in and his soft lips brush against mine, giving me goose bumps. He kisses me passionately and pulls me in closer, and I wrap my arms around his warm neck. Peeta's hands are just sliding down my back when the lights blink off. We break away from each other, realising that Gale must have reached the electricity panel already. My hand clasps the door knob and I twist it open, and we step out into a very dimly lit hallway. Recognising where we are, we start to head for Paylor's quarters but the lights flicker on. I look at Peeta and his expression is the same as mine; panic.

But we don't have time to stop and fret because the door behind us at the end of the hallway clicks open. We walk on and don't look back, not wanting to risk being recognised. The patter of feet continues to follow us until we are just meters away from Paylor's office. I start to panic but thankfully we are plunged back into darkness. The figure behind us talks into their handset and jogs past, and I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Peeta and I stand poised outside of Paylor's door, my hand hovers ready to open it, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm frozen by fear and Peeta can see the uneasiness in my eyes. He kisses my cheek before clutching the doorknob himself and bursting into Paylor's office. I rush in after him, and stop almost immediately as I see Paylor sitting across the room from us on the sofa, calmly sipping some tea.<p>

"You shouldn't have come" she sneers, putting down her cup. I start to move towards her, my fists clenched, but Peeta puts out his arm to stop me.

"You see, even if you two manage to kill me, there is no chance that you'll both get out of here alive. And then what will have been the point of this, hmm?" she says, a sickening grin forming at her lips. I can't stand Paylor's arrogance any longer so I push past Peeta and land a punch on her nose. Blood spurts out, covering her navy suit with red spatters, and she frantically tries to stop the bleeding with her handkerchief. I take the opportunity to hit in the stomach and her breath comes out in a whoosh. She gasps for air and glares at me. Before I can react, she pulls a knife from under her skirt and lodges it in to my stomach.

* * *

><p>I don't scream, I don't cry out in pain. I just stand there, clutching the knife that rips such agony through my body that I can barely think. I slide the knife out and wince, pain shooting up my side. Paylor has a mad, hungry, look in her eye and I stand up straight to face her. I look at her and smile, and the smirk slips of her face. She has no time to defend herself this time, I drive the knife into her neck, and strangled screams escape her mutilated throat. Blood flows onto the carpet as I stab her repeatedly until her screams turn into choked gasps. Her body becomes limp but I don't cease until Peeta catches my wrist, causing me to drop the weapon on the floor. I sit and stare at the bloody red mess that surrounds me and I feel nothing but relief.<p>

"It's ok Katniss, she's gone now" Peeta whispers softly beside me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up gently. I step forward and clench my jaw as a searing pain spreads across my stomach. I cry out and Peeta scoops me up in his arms, making me feel secure. He stumbles out of the office and we start to make our way back to the supply closet where we agreed to meet Gale and Maya. A high pitch scream vibrates through the air and Peeta brakes into a jog. We turn the corner and Maya is clinging helplessly to Gales limp body as two guards try to pull her away. Peeta puts me down and rams himself into the two guards and they stumble back. He hits one right on the temple and the guard's knees buckle and he hits the ground with a thud. The other guard has more time to defend himself and blocks Peeta's punch. In one swift movement he hits Peeta's ribs and I swear I hear a crunch. Peeta stands buckled over, gasping for air. The guard wraps his thick hands around Peeta's neck and starts to squeeze. Peeta is scrambling to loosen the guards grip, but his face is growing bluer by the second so I haul myself off the ground and stumble towards him. Before I even reach him, the guard cries out and I look to see Maya sinking her teeth into his calve. He releases his grip and stumbles back and Peeta hits him hard across the jaw, knocking him out cold. Maya rushes back to Gale and takes his hand, tears pinching at her eyes.

"Maya, what happened?" I shriek, unable to control my emotions. She looks up at me, and her eyes begin to water.

"We were nearly at the closet when those guards came round the corner. They both went for him and I tried to pull them off but I couldn't. They hit his head pretty hard, Katniss" she sobs. I stroke her back, my throat growing tighter, and I pull her away from his body.

"I can't carry both you and Gale, Katniss, so are you ok to walk on your own?" Peeta asks softly, and I give a small nod in reply. He leans down and hauls Gale over his back, discomfort obvious on his face. We slip into the supply room and Maya and I remove the cover together. Maya slips down first, holding her breath, and I follow. I have to grit my teeth together so I don't scream in pain because every step down the ladder causes my wound to open. Peeta lowers Gale's limp body down and Maya and I catch him, and then Peeta climbs down himself and picks Gale up again. We amble through the sewers, Peeta struggling under Gales weight, until we reach the ladder leading up to the unused building. We clamber out and lift Gale up, but by the time Peeta is out of the hole, I'm feeling really faint. He sees my white face and rubs my back.

"Baby, you don't look too good. Are you ok?" he asks, but I shake my head and I have to bite down on my lip to stop tears from falling. Concentration wrinkles on his face and he pulls out the mobile that Effie gave us. He taps in a number and I hear Effie pick up on the other side.

"Effie, we have problem. Gale is unconscious and Katniss is badly wounded. Could you pick us up?" Peeta asks. I hear her squeaking at him and I shut my eyes and try to block out the pain. Peeta gives her directions and snaps the phone shut.

"Ok, she's on her way. Do you think you can hold on for a little while?" he says, taking my hand. I don't say anything but just squeeze his hand, the pain overwhelming me.

* * *

><p>I hear a car pull up outside and people moving around, but I don't see anything because I keep my eyes squeezed shut. Finally, Peeta wraps his warm arms around me and carries me to the car. I hear Effie squeal and I open my eyes to see her shocked expression.<p>

"To the hospital, to the hospital!" she shrieks at the driver, waving her arms around. I lie in Peeta's arms for the duration of the journey, listening to Effie's hysterical babbling. When we arrive there is a rush and a crowd of medics surround us. Everything becomes a haze as I'm taken from one room to the next, and doctors shout over and at me at times as they hurriedly try to patch up my wounded body. A mask is placed over my face and I breath in tainted air. It isn't long before my eyelids become heavy and I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I wake to the beeping of a machine and a drip in my arm. Peeta is seated beside me and is holding my hand, a pained expression on his face. I shift in my bed and I feel a twinge of pain along my stomach. I reach down to touch it but Peeta stops me.<p>

"You have stitches" he says, his voice shaky. Something is wrong.

"Peeta, what's going on? Is Gale alright?" I ask, remembering that last time I saw him he was unconscious. Peeta strokes my arm and takes a deep breath.

"Gale's fine, just a bad concussion" he sighs, looking into my eyes. We sit in silence for what feels like a very long time until Peeta clears his throat. "We lost the baby, Katniss" he croaks, trying to choke back the tears that fill his eyes.

I don't know what I feel. I feel empty, like there is a piece of me missing. And I also feel relief. But I feel awful for feeling that way because when I look into Peeta's deep blue eyes, I can see how much he wanted to start a family with me, and how much this has crushed him. He leans over and kisses me softly on my forehead and brushes the hair out of my eyes. Gale and Maya come into my room, and I notice that they are holding hands. Seeing them together makes my heart squeeze because I've always felt so guilty for the way I've treated Gale, and all I've wanted since is for him to be happy. Gale comes over and hugs me and I try not to wince too loudly. Maya fills the vase beside me with some fresh flowers and I give her a small smile, which she returns timidly.

We sit and talk for a little while but it's late and I can see that they are both tired so I let them excuse themselves, leaving Peeta and me alone again.

"Peeta.. I'm so sorry" I finally say, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me tenderly, making my heartbeat speed and my cheeks blush. I shuffle over, making space for him on my bed and he lies down next to me. I wriggle up close to him and he wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. We lie on the bed together, enjoying the peacefulness of each other's company and I start to fall asleep to the soft beat of Peeta's heart. But just before I drift away I hear him whisper to me.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better, Katniss". And I can't help but think that he might be right.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, I promise it's about to get better for them so don't hate on my too much!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope I can start to redeem myself, enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**Paradise**

My wounds start to heal and the pain starts to fade, but it's days before I'm released from the overly sterilised hospital. I whimper as I slide on a pair of cotton trousers and pull on a lilac tee, my stitches still quite raw from where Paylor stabbed me. The door clicks open and Peeta rolls in, pushing a wheel chair. He has barely spoken to anyone recently and I'm starting to really worry about him.

"Peeta.. I don't need that. I can walk" I protest. But he looks at me with sad eyes, causing my heart to melt, so I sit down in the chair. He wheels me through the eerie white corridors, the fluorescent lights burning my eyes, until we reach the automatic double doors that slide open to reveal the outside world. The sky is grey and droplets of rain are beginning to fall from the sky, dampening my clothes. Peeta slips off his jacket and wraps it over my shoulders, shielding me from the torrent that is now falling. A taxi is waiting in front of us so I pull myself out of the wheelchair and limp onto a leather seat, relieved that I'm no longer at the mercy of the rain that is pelting the ground heavily. We drive through the city, and the vibrant and elaborate coats of citizens blur into a stripe of colour as we speed on.

We eventually pull up in front of a massive concrete building that looks more like some sort of barracks than a hotel. This time I have to walk, so I stumble out of the car and slowly make my way into the lobby, and Peeta sticks to my side, worried that I may trip and fall. It takes forever to get to our rented apartment, but we eventually find it and Peeta unlocks the door and pushes it open. I step into a stylish hall with quirky green lights hanging from the ceiling and a plush fur rug cushioning the hard cement floor. I don't want to stay in the Capitol for another moment, but my doctors, and Peeta, insisted that I should wait until I am fully recovered to return home. And besides, Gale and Maya are staying until Maya sorts her life out, and Effie promised to visit, so I won't get too bored or lonely. After shuffling through into the living room, I plop down on the squishy cyan sofa and let out a sigh, thinking that I might finally get some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>My hopes are of course, short-lived. Maya and Gale burst through the doors moments later and start chasing each other around the apartment, giggling and screaming the whole time. I grumble, squeeze my eyes shut, and put a cushion over my ears, trying to stifle the noise. It soon stops and I feel someone sit beside me on the sofa. It's Gale, who has a stupid grin plastered across his face.<p>

"Sorry for disturbing you, Catnip" he chuckles and pats my shoulder. I glare at him sarcastically and throw the pillow at him.

"You and Maya seem to be getting on very well" I comment. Gale's cheeks blush and his eyes fall to his lap. I've never seen anyone have this effect on him, and I feel emotion swell inside me.

"She's a really sweet girl" he mutters, a smile pulling at his lips. I hear a patter of tiny feet and Maya emerges from the kitchen, her hands and cheeks stuffed with grapes, and she snuggles onto Gale's lap and grins at me.

"We better be off, actually. We need to get some dinner" Gale says, lifting Maya off his lap and standing up.

"Oh no, stay for dinner!" I insist, and so Maya and Gale make their way into the dining room. The table is laden with delicious food, that Peeta has been slaving over for the past hour or so. I sit down next to him and he pats my leg before tucking into the meal. I'm starving so I load my plate with some lamb stew, and gorge myself on berries. Everyone appears ravenous and we consume most of the food, but we eventually run out of steam and sit back in our chairs, clutching our full bellies.

"That was delicious, thanks Peeta" Gale sighs, obviously content. We sit and chatter for a few hours until Gale notices Maya's eyelids drooping and her head falling.

"I think this one is a little tired" Gale chuckles, scooping her up in his arms. She rests her head on Gale's shoulder and mumbles a soft goodnight.

"Night" he says to us, slipping through the doorway and pulling the door shut behind him. Peeta starts to clear away the dishes and I stand to help him.

"I'll do it. You should get some rest, Katniss" he says quietly, piling up the plates and cutlery.

"I'm fine, Peeta. Besides, I'm not tired" I state. He shakes his head and ambles into the kitchen, arms laden with dirty dishes. I follow him, determined to prove that I'm fine.

"Katniss.. Please. Just go to bed" he stammers, raising his voice. I step back, surprised by his tone and look at the floor, trying to hide the tears that are welling up in my eyes. I slink off to my bedroom, slip off my clothes, and crawl into bed. I have no idea why Peeta is acting this way, but when he comes to bed I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. He snuggles into bed next to me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry" he whispers before rolling onto his side of the bed. I flip over and he seems surprised that I'm still awake, but I snuggle up to him and he wraps his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He sighs and we lie in silence until he brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm scared of losing you, Katniss. I'm terrified, actually. You know I wouldn't be able to live without you don't you? And every second in that hospital was so painful for me because I wasn't sure you'd make it through ok" he mumbles, stroking my hair. But I know that's not the only reason he is sad at the moment. He can barely make eye contact with me and he feels so distant.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta" I murmur. He cups my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault you got hurt" he states, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry about the baby" I say, and I feel Peeta's body tense. He doesn't say anything but just holds me, rubbing my back soothingly. I feel so awful. I lost the one thing that he's always wanted.

* * *

><p>I nuzzle my face into his neck and breath in his smell. He smells like home and I lie there in his arms for what feels like hours. I'm starting to drift into sleep when I feel a hand trace down my back to my ass. I small smile plays at my lips and I look up to see Peeta grinning at me. He presses his lips against mine softly and pulls me in closer. Peeta rolls on top of me and I wince as he accidently touches my stitches.<p>

"Are you ok? We can stop" Peeta says, concern in his voice. I run my hand along his toned body and bite my lip. It will probably hurt but I'm sure it'll be worth it.

"No, I'm fine" I say, and Peeta begins to kiss my neck. It feels so good and sends a shiver down my spine as I arch my back. His kisses start to travel down to my chest and I can't help but get aroused. I reach down and stroke his dick which gets harder under my touch. He kisses my boobs and sucks on my nipples, making me moan. I stroke him faster and he starts to breath heavily as he runs his hands over my hips and pulls me down closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I run a hand through his tousled blonde hair and kiss him tenderly on the lips. I can feel the tip of his hot dick pressing against me and I push my hips against him. He bites my neck gently as he slides into me, causing me to gasp. I can barely contain myself as he thrusts into me, pushing deeper and deeper inside. Where our skin is touching it feels like there is a burning electricity between us, and I feel like I'm going to burst into flames. I bite his bottom lip and he moans, quickening his pace in response. He starts to buck his hips and I climax, and I have to gasp for air between moans. It's not long before he fills me with his hot cum and falls onto the bed next to me. He pulls me in close to him so that our bodies are pressed together and I can enjoy his heat.

"I don't want to go back, Peeta" I whisper into his neck. He traces patterns across my back and takes a while to respond.

"Do you think that maybe it's time to leave District 12 behind us then?" he asks, trying to read my face. I look into his ocean blue eyes and sigh.

"As much as it pains me, I do. There are too many memories back home, and bad ones at that. I can't go back to a place where nightmares return so easily" I explain, and he nods his head in understanding.

"And where would you like to go, sweetheart?" he asks, stroking my hair softly. I think carefully about where I'd like to go until I reach a decision.

"I want to go somewhere totally different. Somewhere I can feel free and experience new things.. I think I want to be by the sea Peeta"

"District 4 it is then, Katniss" he says, before falling asleep with me enveloped in his arms.

* * *

><p>After my wounds have healed we return briefly to District 12 to collect what's left of our possessions, but only stay a night because I can't bear to stay any longer in the place. After a restless night we board the gleaming train to District 4, and I sleep through nearly the entire journey in our mahogany panelled compartment, until Peeta wakes me when he train is nearing the end of its journey.<p>

I jump out of bed and rush towards the window. I press my face against the cool glass and marvel at the breathtaking view in front of me. From the ridge we are travelling on I can see for miles. The grassy meadows are a lush emerald green and further in the distance I can see the golden coastline, and beyond that, the crystal blue ocean that glimmers in the sunlight. I can barely believe my eyes, it's a landscape you'd only expect to see in paintings, or hear of in fairytales. It's paradise. I push open the window and feel the soft breeze hit my face. The air smells salty and I inhale deeply. Peeta stands beside me and places his hand on my back.

"What do you think, Katniss?" he asks curiously.

"It's perfect" I say.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought!<br>**

**And I have a few important things to say:**

**1) Thanks again to all of you who have commented, you give really nice and supportive feedback, special mention to BelleMorte09 and Tilly!**

**2) I'm going away for 2 weeks as of Thursday (29th). I will continue to write while i'm away but I may or may not have the opportunity to post new chapters so I may have to post them in bulk when I return. I'm really sorry if I don't get the chance to post them in the next 2 weeks, I know it's awful having to wait! **

**Loaf you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Really sorry this wasn't up sooner, my internet has been down! Enjoy._**  
><strong>

**I Can't Imagine**

The train squeaks as it slows into the bustling District 4 station. We collect our things from our carriage and make our way towards the exit. I hop down onto the cement platform and feel the salty, warm air swell around me and then Peeta takes my hand and we walk to the end carriage where all our luggage and belongings are being unloaded into a van. We clamber into the passenger seats and wait for the last items to be loaded. I'm starting to feel slightly queasy from nerves and my heart flutters slightly as the van stutters to life and pulls out into the road. We whizz past sweet little houses with tanned children playing outside, fish being flung from moored boats into crates, and past beaches packed with sunbathing bodies, but I barely have enough time to take in my unfamiliar surroundings before we are parked outside our new home. I click the van door open and slide out onto the gravelled driveway. The gravel crunches beneath my sandals and I look ahead to see a soft blue house with large windows and palm trees swaying beside it. It's a far cry from the house I lived in before the games, and although it's smaller than my victor's mansion, it makes up for any loss in size with charm and character. I skip up the stairs and pull open the light wooden door which clangs shut behind me.

* * *

><p>The light in the house is dim, but the open living room is illuminated by rays of bright sunlight filtering through the blinds. I scamper through the house, exploring every room until I reach the largest one that faces the ocean. A large double bed is splayed in front of me and without hesitating, I leap onto the bouncy mattress. A soft pair of footsteps pad into the room and before long I feel a pair of warm hands tickling my sides. I giggle and squeal, and try to withstand Peeta's torturous grasp. He kisses my forehead and his hands rest at my waist.<p>

"Well what do you think?" he asks huskily, his warm breath tickling my neck. I roll off the bed and amble onto the balcony, the sea air whips at my face and I catch my breath.

"It's beautiful" I say to Peeta, who is now standing beside me, as I look out over the golden beach and take in the incredible turquoise of the ocean that churns and breaks into frothy white waves on the shore. The sky is a bright blue and the I have to squint to see because the sun is so strong it is almost blinding me.

"It is isn't it? I don't think we could have chosen a better place, Katniss. We can have friends over and barbecues on the beach, and we you can teach our children to swim.." he drifts off, staring at the seagulls that are soaring above us, completely unaware of what he has just said.

I ignore his comment and retreat back into the house, trying to push my thoughts to the back of my mind. Downstairs, the last of our possessions are being unloaded and I scoot out of the back door, across the patio, and jump down onto the sand. I slip off my sandals and tiny, scorching grains of sand slide between my toes, making me wince in discomfort. I hop along the beach until my feet hit the damp wet sand of the shore and I relax as a wave of icy water cools my feet. The ocean may be cold, but I know that in just a few months time, when summer comes around, it will be blissfully warm.

* * *

><p>Peeta and I soon settle into our new home and spend much of our time on the beach or wandering around town, trying to get to know the people and the District better. I try my hand at fishing, but it turns out I'm not so gifted at all forms of hunting after all, so instead I teach Peeta how to swim. Swimming, surfing, baking and painting becomes our routine and we grow closer than ever. But in the back of my mind there is always the nagging thought of what Peeta said on the balcony.<p>

* * *

><p>It's mid June and the days are searing hot, but the strong breeze from the ocean offers some respite. I'm lounged under a parasol in a pair of cotton shorts and a skimpy vest, but despite my lack of clothing, my skin is sticky because of the heat. I'm trying to read a book but the glare from the sun is making my eyes hurt so I give up and try to nap in the shade. I drift in and out of consciousness, but I'm not particularly comfortable for the most part, until I'm woken by the sound of friendly chatter emerging from the house. I sit up and peer round the parasol to catch a glimpse of all the commotion, and to my delight I see the familiar faces of Gale and Maya. I leap up from where I was sitting, and try to brush the sand off my legs as I scamper back to the house. I haul myself at Gale and Maya, a smile beaming across my face.<p>

"It's so good to see you two! I've missed you so much. How are you both? What are you doing here?" I rattle out, excitement overcoming me. Gale chuckles at me, squeezing me tighter in our embrace.

"I've missed you too Catnip, and I'd say we are pretty good" Gale says, glancing at Maya as a wide smile spreads across his lips. "We are actually here because we are thinking about moving.. You see there isn't all that much left for us back in District 12, and Maya prefers the warmer climate here" he explains, taking Maya's little hand in his. "And.. we actually have some pretty big news to tell you too.." he continues and Maya places her hand on her belly, which only now do I realise is disproportionally bigger than it should be for her tiny frame.

"Oh my goodness! " I squeal, cutting Gale off as I wrap Maya in my arms. "I'm so happy for you two!" I exclaim, caught totally off guard by their announcement. Peeta shifts beside me uncomfortably.

"Congratulations!" he says, giving Gale a friendly pat on the back. But I detect the hurt in Peeta's voice and the sadness in his eyes. I feel so awful. He must have expected to have a family by now, and Gale and Maya have been together for a far shorter amount of time than we have. I'm depriving him of something he wants so badly, but that I don't just as much.

* * *

><p>After dinner Gale and Maya retire to our spare room which we have offered for them to stay in until they find a house to move into. Peeta hasn't spoken to me all afternoon or evening, except when absolutely necessary. I know that it isn't because he is angry, but because he is upset, and it breaks my heart even more. We clear away the plates in silence and then make our way upstairs to our bedroom. It's hot and humid so I open up the balcony door and the cool night air swirls into the room. Peeta disappears into the bathroom so I strip off my clothes and clamber into bed. I watch the breeze flutter through the curtains for what feels like forever, and my eyes grow heavy, until I hear the click of the bathroom door and feel Peeta crawl into bed beside me. He doesn't snuggle up to me like usual so I roll over, and I'm surprised to find his face just inches from mine.<p>

"Are you ok?" I whisper, although I know full well that he isn't. I wriggle closer to him so that our bodies are touching, but he flinches and moves away. "Peeta.." I say, my voice pained.

"I can't deal with this right now, Katniss. You don't understand how much I want a family with you, and you just don't care. It's tearing me apart. Don't you love me?" he croaks, and I feel my heart squeeze.

"Of course I love you.. I love you more than anything, Peeta. Children just aren't something I ever thought I'd have" I explain, moving closer, and this time he doesn't move away but wraps his hands around my waist. "All I want is for you to be happy" I say, kissing his neck. He presses his lips tenderly against mine and pulls me closer against him. I slip my tongue into his mouth and run my hand across his chest, relishing in how nice it is to be intimate with him. He digs his fingers into my hips and his kiss grows deeper as his eagerness builds. I can feel his hard dick pressing against me so I snake my hand down between us and take it in my hand. He moans as I begin to stroke him and rolls onto his back so that I am on top of him. He pushes my hair from my eyes and kisses me softly as he reaches down to touch me. I bite my lip at the sensation and lower myself onto his hard dick. It feels so good as it burns inside of me and he thrusts deeper, causing me to gasp. We exchange passionate kisses as he thrusts faster and I can soon start to feel myself climax. Peeta's hips are starting to buck and as I orgasm, he empties his hot load inside me. I roll onto the bed and lie beside him, tangled in his arms.

"Ok then" I say shakily, tracing patterns on his chest. His brow furrows and he turns his head to look at me.

"Ok?" he questions, stroking my hear soothingly.

"Ok, we can have a family, Peeta" I whisper.

* * *

><p>Since that night Peeta has been happiest I've ever seen him. He treats me like a goddess, and although I enjoy the special treatment, I'm still terrified of the day I'll wake up to find that I'm carrying Peeta's baby. My terror only manifests further as Maya's little body seems to shrink in comparison to her ever growing belly. But a few months pass and thankfully that fateful morning doesn't occur yet.<p>

It's the end of summer and the nights are growing darker, the days less humid, and I'm enjoying a gentle stroll along the beach. Maya and Gale have moved in to a house a few along from ours and we spend a lot of time with them, but I often notice how jealous Peeta seems to be of Gale, which bothers me greatly. I'm padding up to the back door, my sandals in my hand, when I feel a pair of hands around my waist, causing me to jump.

"Peeta! You nearly scared me half to death!" I squeal, pushing him playfully. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a tender kiss.

"I have a little surprise for you" he says, taking my hand and leading me towards the shore. A little wooden boat trimmed with flowers and candles is pulled up on the beach and he gestures for me to climb in. I eye him suspiciously and jump in, careful not to spoil any of the decorations.

"This is beautiful" I say as Peeta pushes the boat into the water before hopping in at the last minute. The sun is starting to set and there is a pink-orange hue to the sky which is reflecting off the water to create the most breathtaking view. I'm so mesmerised by the colours that I don't notice that Peeta has rowed us into a little bay which cocoons a private beach. I gasp as I catch site of the seashore which is scattered with candles and flowers. Peeta moors the boat and wades through the water which is just below knee height, his arms outstretched. Understanding his suggestion, I climb out of the boat into his arms and he carries me to the sandy beach. We sit and watch the sun fall below the horizon until the little tea lights are the only things illuminating the darkness. Peeta takes my hand and I start to feel uneasy, and my stomach turns summersaults when he puts his other hand in his pocket.

"Katniss.. You know I love you more than anything in the whole world don't you?" he asks softly. I can only nod because I know if I dare talk my voice will betray the fear thick in it. A smile plays at his lips as he plays with fingers. "You make everyday worth living for me, and I can't imagine waking up beside anyone else, ever.." he stutters, "and that's why I'd like to ask you something" he explains, his voice shaky.

"Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?" he asks, his eyes hopeful. I bite my lip, trying to control the emotion that is flooding over me. But I fail, and I can't help the tears that pour down my cheeks, so I wrap my arms around Peeta and nuzzle my damp face into his neck. He rubs my back soothingly and waits for me to calm down. When I finally pull away, I see the most heartbreaking expression on his face. He thinks I'm going to say no. He doesn't realise that I need him more than he needs me, that that is the reason why I'm scared of loving him. I know that without him, I'd be an empty shell, if that.

"Of course, Peeta" I sniff, hugging his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>There will of course be more coming, I couldn't leave you with that! Please review, feedback is so helpful!<strong>

**Also thanks again for all your lovely comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Really sorry that you've had to wait over a week for this, but here it is!_

**Complications**

I slide my engagement ring around my finger again and again in anxiety. A doctor adorned in blue scrubs bursts through the waiting room doors and I stand, expecting him to tell us everything is ok, that there is no need to worry any more, but instead he strides past and addresses another group of nervous people. I slouch back into the hard chair and Peeta puts his hand on my knee reassuringly.

"It'll be fine, Katniss. I'm sure it's just a little complication, nothing to worry about" Peeta says, but I can hear the doubt in his voice and I know he doesn't believe what he is saying. I'm exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep, but there is no chance of getting any right now.

* * *

><p>It was very late last night, and Peeta and I were just getting ready for bed, when Gale had called. He was hysterical. I'd never heard him like that before, and so Peeta and I scrambled out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and ran to Gale and Maya's house. At this point, we had no idea what was going on because neither of us had understood Gale's panicked words. It became pretty clear as we neared their house, a flashing blue light illuminating the covered porch, that something was very wrong. A pair of paramedics were lifting a stretcher which carried tiny Maya and her swollen belly. Her legs were covered in blood and my stomach churned at the sight. I instantly rushed to Gale's side, who was shaking on the steps of their house, his face white and his eyes watery. Maya was whisked away in the ambulance and Peeta, Gale, and I followed in Gale's car. Everyone was in a state of shock and we travelled to the hospital in a stunned silence. Gale didn't utter a word, so Peeta and I were still unaware of what had happened.<p>

It wasn't until later, when we were sat in the hospital waiting room, that the night's events were told. His face white as a sheet, and his eyes fixed on the wall opposite, Gale enlightened us to the horrors that had occurred. Maya had retired to bed, stress and exhaustion over coming her, and Gale had stayed in the living room to read a few chapters of a book before heading upstairs. He was mid sentence when he had heard the creek of a floorboard that was only to be followed by a spine-chilling scream. He told us how he had scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could, but nothing could have prepared him for what he had seen when he dashed into their bedroom. Maya had been curled up on the floor, clutching her enormous belly, surrounded by a pool of her own thick red blood. Gale explained how he had been frozen to the spot in fright, and it had taken him a minute before he had reached across the bed and called for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>I am snapped away from my thoughts by the loud banging of the waiting room doors. A tall tanned doctor approaches us and I hold my breath. I take Gale's hand and squeeze it tight to comfort him. He doesn't respond but stares blankly at the doctor, his eyes vacant, obviously expecting the worst. The doctor cracks a wide smile, showing off a pair of perfect bleached white teeth, reminding me of Caesar Flickerman.<p>

"Maya is in a stable condition. She is however in a fragile state, so we think it is best not to overwhelm her, and therefore wish to keep visitors to a minimum. Who is her next of kin?" he asks, his beady eyes scanning over each of us.

"That would be me" Gale croaks, his legs shaky as he stands. The doctor escorts him through the frosted glass doors and the room falls silent. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me and I turn to look at him. His face is pulled into a grimace and I know instantly that he is concerned about me. I give him a small smile and take his hand. We wait in silence until Gale returns, a calm expression on his face. I jump out of my chair and rush towards him.

"Is she ok? Is everything ok?" I ask, nervous. A small smile spreads across Gale's lips as he places his hand on my shoulder. He looks into my eyes and leans forward.

"Calm down, Catnip. They are doing great. Just a little complication" he says soothingly.

"Oh thank God! Wait. They?" I say quizzically, but I don't need any explanation as Gale's words sink into my mind. I squeal in excitement and wrap my arms around him. "Can I see them? Please?" I plead, opening my eyes wide and trying to look innocent. Gale chuckles and gives me a nod. He leads Peeta and I through the waiting room doors and into the main hospital. Elderly patients lie in beds, connected to large drips, and I see sick and wounded people wired to large machines that beep irritatingly. The happiness in me starts to sink as I look around, passing ward after ward until we stop outside a small single room. Gale gestures for us to go inside so I slip through the door. Maya's eyes meet mine as she looks up from the small bundle in her arms. He face is pale and washed out, but she still manages to smile at us, joy evident in her face. I quietly move to her bedside and gaze at the tiny, perfect face of the baby that is in her arms. She has piercing blue eyes and soft white-blonde hair and chubby, rosy cheeks.

"She is beautiful" I gush, looking up to see Maya and Gale's proud faces.

"We have a name in mind for her, Katniss. But we would like your permission to use it" Maya says, her voice a whisper. I nod, and Maya and Gale exchange a glance.

"We would like to call her Primrose" Gale says softly. I feel a lump form in my throat and I can barely keep myself composed.

"Of course, I couldn't think of a better name.. She really does resemble Prim too" I say, my voice drifting off as tears pinch at my eyes. Peeta's arms wrap around me, and I nuzzle my face into his neck, letting my tears soak into his t-shirt.

* * *

><p>It's a few days until Maya is discharged from the hospital, but she returns to a welcoming home.<p>

The winter closes in and we all spend a lot more time together, delighting in little Primrose's company. I can't help but notice how happy Peeta is around her, and how natural he is with children. I start to dwell on whether we will ever have children, and even start to think that maybe it would be quite nice. Peeta and I start to plan our wedding, and Maya helps me a great deal, but we finally decide that we are going to have a summer wedding, right here in District 4.

We are just returning from Gale and Maya's one late afternoon, and Peeta is in an especially good mood. As we walk along the beach, the sand tickling between my toes, I feel relaxed and genuinely happy. I take Peeta's hand, and he flashes me a wide grin. Before I know what is going on, he whips me off my feet and runs towards the ocean. I shriek in protest but he just laughs as the icy waves crash against his legs. He wades in further, and soon I too am laughing hysterically. A huge wave pushes him over and we both fall into the cold water, and our clothes now sopping, we crawl onto the shore so that the waves still lap around our legs, and we collapse in a sandy heap. I nudge him jokingly and he tickles me until I'm out of breath and giggling uncontrollably. He rolls on top of me and presses his soft warm lips against mine. I catch my breath. He looks into my eyes and without saying anything, we both get up, our clothes sandy and dripping, and scramble into the house. I strip off my wet clothes as I make my way towards our bedroom, the cool air prickling my skin. Peeta had reached our bedroom before me, but as I look around, I can't see him anywhere.

"Peeta?" I ask, giggling, but he doesn't reply. "Peeta, this isn't funny" I mumble, growing anxious. But I relax when I feel his warm breath against my neck, and his hands around my waist. I can feel his warm chest against my back as he kisses my neck, making me squirm. I turn around to face him and I see a mischievous glint in his eye. Peeta is always loving and caring, but rarely do I get to experience this side of him, so I decide to take advantage of the opportunity while I can. I lean in, so our lips are just inches away from each other, and look into his deep blue eyes. There is heat radiating between our scantily clad bodies and I know he will given in first. I run a hand along his muscular abs and bite my lip. A small moan escapes his lips, and I notice that he looks almost hungry. He runs his hand along my thigh, causing a shiver to shoot up my spine, and picks me up. He walks over to the bed and lays me down softly, and I can feel his hard dick beneath his boxers. He brings his face close to mine and brushes his lips against my cheek. I can barely contain myself, and the urge to kiss him is so overwhelming. I try to resist as I slide my hand over his boxers and feel the warmth beneath them. Peeta shuts his eyes and I can tell that he is fighting the desire to kiss me as well. As I slip my hand down under his boxers I hear him suck in a breath and in an instant his lips are pressed against mine and I can feel his hot tongue in my mouth. I feel his hands glide down to the edge of my damp knickers and I hold my breath. He tugs them down, kissing my neck as he does so. My skin feels electric and the excitement is making my breathing erratic. As I take in another shaky breath, Peeta shuffles down to pepper my stomach with soft kisses and I have to try and prevent myself from giggling because it tickles so much. He begins to kiss my inner thigh and I close my eyes, tortured by how long he is putting off the inevitable. When I finally feel his hot wet tongue on me, I can't help but gasp. It feels so good and I have to grasp hold of the bed sheets to contain myself. I start to climax and my legs shake uncontrollably as I'm overcome with pleasure. Panting, I lie on the bed and Peeta crawls up so that he is hovering over me. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him in for a tender kiss. Feeling the hot head of his dick between my legs, I push my hips into his, and without hesitating he pushes his dick inside me. A moan escapes his throat and he runs his hand through my hair. I lean in to kiss him, and bite his bottom lip, causing him to release another sexy groan. Peeta pushes deeper inside me and I arch my back, the pleasure rippling through me. He soon quickens his pace and when I sense that he is growing close to finishing, I wrap my legs around him, and with one more thrust he empties his hot load into me. Peeta collapses next to me and I snuggle into his arms, and I eventually fall asleep to the peaceful rise and fall of his warm chest.

* * *

><p>The balcony door is open and a cool breeze is swirling through the house. I have the worst butterflies and I swear I could throw up at any moment. I run my hand along the silky cream fabric that makes up my wedding dress. I'm sitting curled up on the bed staring at it, trying to will myself to put it on. But I can't. I feel atrocious, and I'm petrified of hurling on the beautiful dress, or walking down the aisle, or even at the altar. Why do I have to feel like this, today of all days? My stomach lurches, and all I can think is that this is it. I'm going to have to call off my wedding because of some pathetic stomach bug. I dash to the bathroom and just reach the toilet in time to empty my stomach into it. I groan and slide onto the floor, the coolness of the loo seat welcome against my cheek. I hear a small tap on the door and Maya slips in, Primrose on her hip.<p>

"Oh Katniss.. Don't worry!" She says, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"What do you mean don't worry! I'm going to have to call off the wedding!" I shriek at her. She looks at me totally bemused.

"Don't be silly, you'll be feeling better in no time. Morning sickness doesn't last that long" she sighs, stroking Primroses' blonde curls. I just stare at her, completely shocked by the fact that she thinks it's morning sickness. And then I realise. Oh God, it probably is.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hope you enjoyed that! I think you can tell there will be more to come :) Please let me know what you think!<strong>

**Thanks for all your sweet comments, I do apologise if I'm slow at posting new stuff up in the next couple of weeks, I have exams unfortunately!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Really sorry I haven't updated sooner, I really hope you enjoy!_**  
><strong>

**All I'll Ever Need**

As realisation sinks in, I find that I'm not feeling as terrified as I had before. Maya shifts beside me and flushes the toilet, causing the watery contents to swirl and gurgle down the drain. The wave of queasiness has finally passed and I feel strong enough to get up off the cool bathroom tiles. I cling onto the loo seat and pull myself up, my legs a little shaky, and amble over to the washbasin. I spend the next 10 minutes brushing, scrubbing and washing my mouth out, desperate to get the tainted taste of sick off my tongue and teeth. I run the tap and splash the icy water onto my face, taking in a deep breath. I just need to get through today and it'll all be fine, I think to myself. But what if I trip? Or mess up my vows? I've never been good in front of an audience, even if this one is just friends and family.

I go back into my bedroom and little Primrose is lying on the bed giggling, her little feet waving in the air. Maya tickles her sides and Primrose's chubby cheeks spread into a wide smile. I sit down at my dressing table and look into the mirror. We have a lot of work to do, to say the least. I pick up my hairbrush from the tabletop and start to untangle my hair, the knots tugging with every brush. By the time my hair is smooth, soft, and tangle-free, my scalp is a little sore to say the least. I divide my hair into many sections and carefully plait each one, until I start to look like I have dread locks, which I don't really feel is a particularly becoming look on me. I attempt to pin each plait up, but every time I add a new strand, another slips out. I let out a heavy sigh and I see Maya's gaze fix on me in the reflection of the mirror.

"Having a little trouble?" she asks, moving to stand behind me. I nod my head, tears of frustration welling in my eyes. I can't understand why I'm so emotional right now, but I feel exhausted and I still have the rest of the day to get through. Maya's little hands carefully weave through my hair, clipping and tying it into place. She adds a few fresh orchids into my woven bun and stands back to admire her handy work. I twist my neck to examine my hair in the mirror, and to my relief it looks fantastic.

"Thank you, I definitely couldn't have done a better job myself" I laugh. With Maya's help, my makeup is soon applied and I stand, ready to put on my dress. It's draped over the bed and the embossed bodice glimmers in the sunlight. The design for it was found in Cinna's apartment, and as a wedding gift, Effie had it made up by a diligent team in District 8. I slip it on and Maya zips it up at the side. It fits like a glove, perfectly tailored to my frame. Looking down at the flowing fabric that pools on the floor, I can see every detail sewn into the lace skirt, and every stitch pinning down the crystals that sparkle on the corset. It's truly breathtaking. I would never have imagined wearing a dress like this, but then again, I never imagined that I'd be getting married, besides, I feel like it's the least I can do to honour Cinna's memory. Maya pins in my veil, places it over my face, and hands me my bouquet. My heart is starting to race and I give Maya an uneasy smile. She pulls Primrose into her arms and I follow her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I step out onto the wooden decking that hovers over the sandy ground. Down below, rows of white seats line the beach and an aisle is marked by shells and orchids. The evening is mild, but the warm sun offers me comfort as I walk down the steps to the aisle, trying hard not to trip and fall. My bare feet hit the sand and I suck in a breath as my mother meets me at my side and slips her arm around mine. Her lips tweak into a smile but I'm trying too hard to keep myself composed to return one. Maya and Gale lead the way as our maid of honour and best man, so I step forward, finally looking up from the ground to see a sea of friends looking at me. Among them is Annie Odair and her little son, Johanna, Haymitch, Effie, and so many more. I finally set my gaze straight ahead, and it feels like there is a swarm of butterflies fluttering inside me. Peeta stands in a crisp suit, his eyes fixed on mine. I always find Peeta attractive, but right now, dressed in that suit, he couldn't be more handsome. My cheeks blush as I become aware of my own crude thoughts, as if everyone else could hear what I'm thinking. I reach the end of the aisle and my mother releases her grip on my arm, but I don't want her to let go. I can see the water welling in her eyes so I squeeze her hand and manage to force a smile. I'm so terrified, I'm not sure if my legs will budge. I don't really know why I'm so nervous, but as I take one final step to stand opposite Peeta, it dawns on me. I'm terrified of losing him, of him losing me, of losing everything. I know all too well how easily that can happen, and how quickly the tides can change, so despite the apparent safety of the moment, I'm petrified, and there is nothing I can do to change that. But one thing I'm sure of is that I love Peeta, and he loves me, and if the past has proved anything, we can get through things together no matter what.<p>

So I take the plunge. I offer him my hand and we stand before all our friends and family, totally sure of everything between us, and totally sure of each other. And it's when I look into his eyes that I know that this is right, that there is no need to be nervous or scared anymore. I have Peeta, and that's all I'll ever need.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the tears, and the laughs, the dancing and the congratulations, I realise that Peeta isn't all I'll ever have. I roll over to face him in bed and he opens his eyes. I place my hand on his cheek, which is so warm that I feel as if my hand will fuse to him, and look into those deep blue eyes that I love so much. He places his hands around my waist and pulls me in closer so that I can feel the heat radiating from him.<p>

"Peeta.. there is something I've been meaning to tell you" I say. He smiles and begins to kiss my neck.

"It can wait" he mumbles, his soft lips brushing my skin. I squirm, his mouth tickling my chest, and I try to wriggle away, fully aware that I won't be able to think properly if I let him continue.

"No Peeta, it's important" I state. He pulls away and looks at me, slightly impatiently. A smile pulls at my lips and I try to steady my breathing. "I think I'm pregnant" I whisper. He looks at me, a stunned expression on his face. I know there must be a thousand thoughts going through his mind, and although I anticipated the news making him happy, I desperately want him to reassure me that this is what he wants and that everything will be ok now.

We lie in silence for what feels like eternity, but a grin finally spreads across his face, and I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"You make me the happiest man alive, Katniss. You know that right?" he says, peppering me with kisses. I can't help the smile that beams across my face, or suppress the warm fuzzy feeling I have inside me. It just feels so right to be lying here beside Peeta. I feel his hand slide from my hips to rub my belly and he leans in to kiss me tenderly. His hot tongue intertwines with mine as I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him. He snakes a hand into my hair and grips my ass with the other, causing me to suck in a breath. My skin tingles as he kisses my collarbone and I run my hands over his muscular tanned chest, enjoying the way he touches me so softly. He shifts closer to me so that our skin is touching, and mine prickles at the sensation of my cool skin touching the heat of his. I can feel his hard dick pressing intently against my leg, and suddenly I'm not so sure that I want to be doing this.

"What if it hurts the baby, Peeta?" I ask. He stops kissing my chest and cups my face in his hands. He stares into my eyes and I can see that he is thinking hard about this. He brushes my cheek with his thumb and kisses me gently on the forehead.

"I don't think it will, but if you aren't comfortable, or don't want to risk it, than we can stop" he says softly, and I realise how thankful I am that he is so understanding and caring. I give a small nod and snuggle into his arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peeta calls the doctor's surgery and books an appointment for the next week. As it draws closer, and closer, I grow increasingly nervous, but Peeta is noticeably excited. The day of the appointment comes around and Peeta drives us there, and he doesn't stop chatting the whole way. I have to sit through him babbling away about baby names, how he will teach our baby to bake and paint, and how I can teach it to swim. He is suggesting what colour we paint its room when I finally lose my patience.<p>

"Peeta. Please stop. I may not even be pregnant, you know that right?" I snap at him, and he falls quiet almost immediately. We sit in an uncomfortable silence until we reach the surgery, but I feel awful for yelling at him so I try to ease the tension. "I'm sorry" I whisper, and Peeta just looks at me, gives me a small smile, and takes my hand. This almost frustrates me more but I say nothing. How is he so nice? He sometimes makes me feel like such a bad person, but I know it unintentional.

We enter the waiting room which is adorned with cheap shrubbery, coffee tables stacked high with magazines, and uncomfortable plastic chairs. I should be thankful there is a surgery at all because there wasn't one until after the rebellion, but the hard chairs, along with the acid yellow walls, only make my mood worse. When the doctor finally emerges and calls my name I grimace and march into his office, with Peeta following behind.

"So what can I do to help you?" the doctor asks, twirling a pen in between his fingers. Peeta starts to talk, but I cut him off.

"I think I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure" I say. The doctor nods, stands, and gestures towards another door which I assume leads into an examination room. I enter it and sit up on the bed and try not to appear too nervous, but I assume the constant wringing of my hands gives away any facade I may have been putting on.

"I'm just going to do a few tests and asks some questions. I'll have to take some blood, is that ok?" he asks. I nod my head, my tongue muted, and I suddenly wish that Peeta was in here with me. I grit my teeth and stare at the wall throughout the whole process, and eventually shuffle out and take the seat beside Peeta who looks incredibly bored. The doctor walks to the far end of his office, which in fact appears to double as a small laboratory, and places my vile of blood in a large machine, presses a few buttons, and within an instant the printer on his desk whirrs into life and a sheet of paper flies out. He returns to sit behind his desk and studies the document, his brow furrowing.

"Well you are most certainly pregnant, around four to five weeks to be exact" he says, looking up to meet my gaze. I see Peeta shift beside me and he takes my hand, his mouth spreading into a wide smile. He is obviously ecstatic. "Would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asks. I look at Peeta questioningly because to me, it's his decision because he is the one that really cares.

"Umm.. oh goodness. I don't know. Knowing will make it easier to decide names, and what colour to paint the room, and what clothes to buy.. but what do you think Katniss?" Peeta asks me, but I just look at him. If he doesn't know, why the hell would I? But then I think, maybe it'll be nice as a surprise. So I have a choice, a nice surprise or easier decisions. This doesn't make deciding any easier.

"Ok, err.. Surprise it is" I blurt out, not really sure why I chose that. But Peeta looks happy with my decision so I'm relieved.

"Alright then, unless you have any more questions, I can direct you to see one of the nurses who can give you further instructions and the prescriptions you will need. You will also need to book another appointment" the doctor says, looking at Peeta and I expectantly. I can sense Peeta has a question, but I can only dread what he is going to ask.

"Is it.. is it safe to.." Peeta mumbles, and I look away, trying to hide my embarrassment. Why? I think to myself. Why does he have to ask? "Is it safe to have.." he says, his voice hushed.

"Have sex?" the doctor says, completely unfazed. I can feel my cheeks flush as I look at the floor.

"Yes.." Peeta says, embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's a very common question" the doctor chuckles. "But anyway, it's perfectly alright at this stage" he explains, and I have to resist the urge to bury my face in my hands in mortification.

* * *

><p>After possibly the most uncomfortable hours of my life, we finally walk out of the doctor's surgery, or in my case, practically run. I do however feel a lot more relieved after our visit. The doctor's know what they are doing and I feel that I can trust them to keep me, and my baby, alive.<p>

We spend the next few months decorating the nursery, and after much debate we paint it purple, seeing that it's a compromise between the stereotypical baby pink and blue. Maya and Gale spend lots of time at our house, giving us tips on how to prepare and what to do, and I find that having a baby might not be as unattractive as I've always thought. There are certainly some benefits, and a happy Peeta is one of them. We haven't fought once, despite my constant snapping and mood swings, and he has been there for me at every check up and every time I'm glued beside the loo by morning sickness. But there are some less welcome aspects. For starters, I feel and look like a whale. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if passersby have mistaken me for one when I have dared to swim in the sea. My feet swell at times, and I no longer walk, but waddle. And no matter how many times Peeta tries to convince me that I look beautiful, I feel as sexy as a turnip.

* * *

><p>My due date is finally in touching distance, and it's early spring. We are all outside on the decking, sitting down to a relaxed lunchtime meal. Primrose is banging her fists on her high chair, commanding all of our attention with her adorable little smile. I don't have much of an appetite today, so I pick at some salad leaves and nibble on the odd piece of bread. The weather is nice, it's slightly warmer than it has been for the past few weeks, and certainly more than the months before. I shift in my deck chair, unable to get comfortable under the weight and constrictions of my huge belly. Peeta notices my discomfort and brushes my arm comfortingly. We finish our food and Gale and Peeta clear up, whilst Maya and I make small talk. By the late afternoon they've left and Peeta and I are left alone in the house, the sound of the waves hitting the shore filling the room. I'm sitting, or rather splayed, across the sofa, experiencing some degree of comfort for the first time today since heaving myself out of bed.<p>

Peeta sits beside me and pecks my forehead lightly. I lean in unexpectedly and kiss him fervently as I run a hand through his hair. Taken by surprise, he presses his lips against mine and places a hand on my lower back, pulling me in closer. As I shift towards him I freeze. Oh my God, I think to myself. A giggle escapes my lips and Peeta leans back.

"What's so funny, Katniss?" he asks, annoyance in his tone. I can't reply because I'm short of breath due to my now hysterical laughter. I suck in a few breaths and try to compose myself.

"Peeta.." I say, giggling again. "I think my water just broke"

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you all so much for reading, you have been so supportive and I really love writing for you guys :) I would, as always, love some feedback!<strong>

**I think you can tell that I'm reaching the end of this story so there will probably only be one or two more chapters.. HOWEVER. I will be doing another Hunger Games fan fic after this one, but it will be set after the 74th Hunger Games, but before the 75th, (so basically after The Hunger Games the book, and before Catching Fire - It'll also be another Katniss/Peeta one) If you have any questions or suggestion let me know. Thanks again!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm really, really sorry I haven't posted earlier, like I said, I have exams, but I've managed to write this for you despite that! This is probably my last chapter of Comfort Me so please read the very bottom!_

**Surreal**

Peeta looks at me, eyes wide, totally startled. He opens his mouth but no words come out. I let out another little giggle, and then realise that this isn't funny at all. The baby is coming. I feel way out of my depth, and a wave of panic consumes me. A contraction rips through my side and I double over in pain, gasping at the intensity of it. I feel Peeta's hands on my shoulders as he tries to comfort me.

"Don't just sit there!" I screech, sucking in another breath through my gritted teeth. Peeta jumps up, finally snapping out of his daze, and rushes up the stairs, leaving me totally astounded on the sofa. I sit there clutching my swollen belly, frustrated over Peeta's delirious reaction. He finally returns, pre-packed overnight bag in hand, and I realise there is some sense to his madness. He puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses my forehead.

"Everything is going to be alright, Katniss. I've called the doctor, I'll take you to the hospital right now, and we will be home in no time" he says, stroking my hair soothingly. His words calm my nerves briefly, and he takes the opportunity to man-handle me into the car, fully aware that I may snap at him at any moment.

I can barely get the seatbelt around my belly and I huff out a heavy breath, the short distance to the car having exhausted me. I prop my feet up on the dash board, run a hand through my hair, and close my eyes. I've been dreading this. I know all too well that the swollen feet, restless nights, and bizarre cravings are nothing compared to what I'm going to have to endure for the next however many hours to come. Peeta slides into the driving seat and pats my leg, a broad smile across his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I say, scowling at him. Peeta turns the key and the engine hums into life.

"Aren't you in the slightest bit excited about meeting our baby? And finally finding out whether it's a girl or a boy?" he says, looking over his shoulder as he reverses the car out of the driveway.

"I guess so" I mumble. I clench my teeth together and scrunch my hands into fists as I feel another contraction, and I try desperately to hide it from Peeta, but I know he saw when the smile slips off his face. I press my forehead against the cool glass of the car window and watch the street lights blur into an orange glow as we whizz through the streets. The District is quite quiet tonight, but I chuckle to myself in the knowledge that, in just a few hours or less, my own yelling and shrieks will probably disrupt the calm of the night. I open the window a crack and allow the chilly air to whoosh into the car, and let it relieve the clamminess of my sweaty body.

"Have you called Gale and Maya?" I murmur, rubbing my stomach gently. "I would like them to be there" I add.

"Katniss, you may be in labour for as long as 30 hours.. I thought it would be best to wait and see what the doctors have to say before we interrupt Gale and Maya's sleep. Don't you think?" Peeta reasons. I hate it when he is right, but I really want Maya by my side through this, especially seeing that she has been through it already herself.

"I suppose so" I say sulkily. We finally pull into the hospital car park and Peeta goes inside to retrieve a wheel chair. I try and convince him that I'm perfectly capable of walking, or waddling, in to the hospital, but he insists that I shouldn't exhaust myself. I heave myself into the chair and he wheels me into the centre, and the automatic doors hiss shut behind us. After briefly filling out some paper work, we are directed to a private room on another floor.

* * *

><p>I've just managed to struggle into the hospital gown I was given, and drag myself up onto the bed, when our doctor walks in.<p>

"Good morning, Katniss! So today's the day then!" he booms cheerily. I don't particularly appreciate his overly happy attitude, or his subtle sarcasm, because after all, it is only 2:30 am, and I know it's going to be a long night. I flash him a forced smile and hold out my hand for Peeta, which he takes almost instantly.

"I'll check how dilated you are and then we can have an idea of when we can get this baby moving" the doctor says as he pulls on a pair of rubber hospital gloves. I stare at the ceiling as he prods and pokes me, trying to ignore how embarrassed I'm feeling right now. He finally removes himself from between my legs and stands up, allowing me to let out a breath and relax.

"Ok, looks like this will be a pretty quick one, you are around 9 cm dilated already so I'll come back and check on you in a couple of hours" he explains.

" A couple of hours?" I squeak, "I thought you just said this would be quick". The doctor sniggers, baring his overly white, perfect teeth, and pats my knee. He makes my skin crawl and I literally have to resist screaming at him to never touch me again, unless absolutely necessary.

"You are lucky, a lot of women don't come in here as dilated as you. Once you are 10 cm dilated, you are usually looking at 10 to 12 hours until you manage to pop the little sucker out!" he exclaims. I squeeze Peeta's hand tighter and clench my jaw. Could this man be any more irritating? Thankfully, after a few words with the nurses attending to me, he final leaves.

"Well that is good news isn't it?" Peeta says softly.

"As good as it's going to get by the sounds of it. I just wish -" I manage to say before a strong contraction catches me off guard and causes me to double over. I don't realise how hard I've been gripping onto Peeta's hand until I see him shift uncomfortably beside me. I release him from my grasp and he flexes his blood drained knuckles.

"Sorry.." I mutter. But I know that probably won't be the last time I'll be using his hand as a stress ball.

"It's okay, beautiful. Anytime" he says, a huge smile across his face. "I mean you are having my baby right? I can't be mad at you" he chuckles, tucking a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>8 hours later, I'm pretty sure Peeta will have to see a doctor over his hand by the end of this. It's been the longest night of my life and I'm completely drained. And to think, I thought being burned and cut and stabbed was bad. This is most certainly the worst arena I've ever been in.<p>

Maya and Gale came to visit a few hours ago, and have been waiting patiently in the waiting room with little Primrose ever since, and even my mother turned up. Peeta has dark circles under his eyes and looks as exhausted as I feel. My contractions have been getting closer together, and the doctor finally says it is time.

"Ok let's get this show on the road then!" he chirps, sitting down between my legs. Peeta offers me his hand, knowing by now that I'll be needing it.

"When you have your next contraction, I want you to push for 10 seconds, ok?" the doctor says. I simply nod, trying to reserve the energy that will be needed to finish this thing. I just want it to be over.

When the contractions come, I push, and I scream, and I cry. After an hour of it, I'm convinced this baby will never leave my stomach. I lie in the bed, my skin wet with sweat, my body defeated and tired.

"Just one more time, Katniss. Nearly there" Peeta says beside me, trying to encourage me. I look into his eyes and tighten my grip on his hand.

"That's what you said the last 30 times!" I shriek through gritted teeth as another contraction sears through me. I suck in laboured breath after breath, as I push with every ounce of energy I have left. Just as I feel like giving up completely, a loud cry, much worse than my own, breaks through the air. I open my eyes and see a tiny bright red body being wrapped in a blanket. Tears well in my eyes as a nurse nears my side and places the fragile little thing in my arms.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" she says softly. Peeta hovers beside me, and I know he is crying now too. I blink furiously until my vision clears and then I look down at her perfect little face. She has the plumpest cheeks, her eyes are squeezed shut, and she has the softest tuft of dark brown hair. I cradle her head in my hand and lean down and place a gentle kiss on her small forehead. I look up at Peeta, and I can see that he is bursting with emotion.

"She's perfect, Peeta" I coo. He nods, unable to speak, and I let him take her in his safe arms.

"And she is ours" he whispers, looking up from her flawless face to smile at me.

* * *

><p>We return home the next day and despite my initial fears, I couldn't be happier. Peeta seems to be in a constant state of bliss and we spend our time totally fixated by our little girl. My arms feel empty without her, and each little gurgle makes me smile.<p>

That evening, I'm climbing the stairs on my way to bed when I pass the nursery and hear Peeta singing;

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

That lullaby brings back so much.

I stand in the doorway, rooted to the spot, tears pricking at my eyes. Peeta senses my presence and glances back at me.

"We should name her.." he says quietly, and I nod.

"Rue" I whisper.

* * *

><p>I could never have anticipated this. I never expected it. The day Prim was reaped, and the moment I volunteered, I thought that that was it. I was going to die, I would never get married, I would never have children.<p>

And that's why this feels so surreal. I sit here beside Peeta, on the sandy banks of a sand dune, watching Rue build a sand castle with Primrose, repeatedly attempting to stop little Cinna from eating the sand. Each time I try and pry his tubby little sand-filled fists from his mouth he giggles and pounds them into the ground. He is the cheekiest little boy, and looks every bit like his father with his golden hair gleaming in the sunshine. Peeta and I are inseparable, and sometimes I'm thankful for that fateful reaping that changed everything, but gave me him. He kisses my cheek and rubs my large swollen belly, and as I look around at my family, and at Gale, and Maya, and Primrose, I know I have everything right here.

It's over. There are no more games to be played, or won.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot tell you how much I've enjoyed writing this, and how grateful I am for the support of each and every one of you, seriously it means so much. <strong>

**So thank you very much! Like I've mentioned before, I will be starting a new Hunger Games fan fic, set post Hunger Games - pre Catching Fire, and it will be focused on Katniss and Peeta. I don't finish my exams till Friday (May 25th), but after that I will be writing pretty frequently, so please look out for it.  
><strong>

**Again, thank you so so much, it has been so much fun, and I can't wait to hear what you thought! I'm pretty sure this is the end.. but maybe not.  
><strong>


End file.
